The Jedi Master Series: 2 Ghost of Nightmares Past
by xPhoenixQueenx
Summary: When Anakin gets possessed by a vengeful Phantom, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka fight to save him. However, Grevious and the Phantom are working together to bring Obi-Wan down. Will Bruck Chun get his revenge? R&R PLEEZ!
1. Prologue

_PROLOGUE_

"_Where is she Bruck?" The boy demanded, holding his blue beamed sabre high. "Where is Bant?"_

"_She's...unavailable." The white haired youth snarled at him, a smile creeping onto his lips. "Let's just say, she's taking a swim in the fountain."_

_The Auburn haired boy ran to the fountain and peered in, hoping that his friend was still alive, hoping that he was not too late. He could see her, the brown amongst the white marble, chained and trying to claw at the water surface, desperate to get up for oxygen. The boy deactivated his sabre and jumped in._

_His braid got in his way as he clung to Bant's hands, as she began to falter against the lack of oxygen she had. Her eyes were wide and fearful, staring at him as he swam to the chains that pinned her down to the marble base. His lungs began to sting, as his oxygen began to run low. He broke the surface, took another breath, and dived back down. Bant was choking now bubbles rising from her lips as she began to take one last breath. The boy placed his portable mouthpiece for breathing onto her lips, and she accepted it gratefully. The boy pulled his sabre from his belt and ignited it, causing the water around it to sizzle. He swiped at the chains, causing most of them to break. He made to take another swipe at the last chain holding her down, but then, a pair of hands grabbed his shoulder and pulled him out, causing him to drop his sabre. Bruck slammed him against the floor, holding his sabre to his throat. He was baring his teeth at the boy, and snarled, "You're not going to get in the way of me and Master Xanatos ever again!" He raised the blade._

_Suddenly, the boy pushed him, and Bruck was thrown back. Startled slightly, the boy got up, watching as Bruck struggled to get back up again. How did he do that?_

"_OBI-WAN!" Bant screamed, throwing him his light sabre. The boy caught it and ignited it, holding it to his side with both hands, as Bruck ran towards him, yelling at the top of his voice. The boy parried the blow, but it was too strong, and both of them slipped on the wet floor. Bruck suddenly yelled, and there was a cracking sound, and he was still. The boy stood, and, seeing his opponent lying on the floor, he rushed towards him, throwing his blade to the ground, causing it to skid away. Bruck was perched close to the edge of the West Corridor, where the windows were grand arches. He was slipping._

"_BRUCK! NO!" The boy screamed, jumping towards him._

_His hand missed the other boys by an inch. _

_The scream of the White-haired boy rang through the sky and the temple. The Auburn haired boy watched, in horror, as Bruck smashed through the glass roof of the temple hundreds of feet below, causing screams to ring from the city into the night. "Bruck," The boy wailed, sitting against the edge of the arch, holding his knees close to him, hugging his legs._

"Obi-Wan!"

_Who was that shouting his name? Was it Qui-Gon? Was it Yoda?_

"Obi-Wan!" Someone was shaking him violently.

"_Master," The boy wailed into the shoulder of Qui-Gon, "I couldn't save him...It...Was all my fault!"_

"_You did what you thought was right, my padawan." His master told him, rubbing his back._

"OBI-WAN!"

The older man woke suddenly, raising his head, eyes wide, staring around for the source of the voice. Anakin was standing next to him, looking worried in the faint glows of blue light in the archives. Obi-Wan tried to get his bearings; he was in the archives, sitting at one of the computers, which had obviously went into hibernation after he fell asleep at it about...What time was it again? In fact, what day was it?

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said, pushing his reddish-blond hair from his face back. "How long was I out?"

"Not a long time." Anakin said, pulling up a seat next to him, still looking worried. "You were out for an hour or so. I was worried; you were flailing and moaning in your sleep."

Obi-Wan felt embarrassment rush through his body, before checking the Archive clock.

19. 23.

"Damn!" He said, jumping up suddenly. "I have seven minutes to get to my meeting!"

He grabbed his cloak, pulling it over his shoulders and ran, ran as fast as he could.


	2. The Duel

**Erm, yeah. You can kinda guess I don't own any of the characters in the story. Plus, reviews are needed to continue the series. I hope this book is going to be more successful than the first one, which was a BIG success. I thank all the loyal critics and viewers! Allons'y! TimeXGeneralXTanya!**

**THE DUEL**

Ahsoka the Togruta was sitting on the edge of the fountain, her book perched on her knees over her robes. She had taken to wearing robes these days in the Corusant winter. She scratched her shoulder, scowling slightly. Why must they always be itchy?

Finally, she gave up with her book, and placed it in her shoulder bag and moved off. She played with her right head-tail slightly, not really sure where she was wanting to head to. Maybe the sparring arena? Or the Archives? She thought to herself. She shook her head slightly and closed her eyes for a second. Sparring Arena it was then.

Taking a left at the statue of a famous jedi, she wandered towards the sparring area of the temple, and she could hear, already, fighting coming from down the hall.

"Stop it Luisa!" Someone was shouting.

Ahsoka raised her white marked eyebrows and rushed towards the nearest sparring hall. There was a duel going on, and she could see over the heads of the crowds, surrounding two padawans that were fighting, rather aggressively, at each other. One was a human female, with light hair and a yellow sabre, and the other was a Togruta, with red skin and curved head-horns, wearing a top that covered her upper half of her body and three-quarter length shorts and sandals. The light haired girl, who Ahsoka knew was called Palma Espa, was dodging the Togruta's blade, continuingly saying, "Enough Luisa! Stop it, you're hurting me!"

"Oh stop being such a baby Palma!" Luisa was hissing at her, her black eyes full of cunning and evil. "You wanted to duel, so we're duelling!"

"Not like this!"

Ahsoka watched as Luisa struck Palma in the nose, breaking it and causing blood to appear. The moment distraction was all Luisa needed to disarm her of her sabre, and she held her blade to the girl's neck. "Wonder what Master Ti would say about you now runt?"

Palma burst into tears, and instantly, the crowd began shouting insults at Luisa who laughed at each of them in turn. "Yeah, because you're all too chicken to fight me, aren't you?"

The crowd became quiet, and Luisa picked up Palma's sabre from the ground, triumph on her face. "Mine now. Thanks Palma, but a bet is a bet!"

"You bitch!" A male Twi'Lek snapped at her, taking Palma into his arms. "Wait until master Windu hears about this!"

"Why don't you fight me Tal?" Luisa snarled at him. "One on one?"

"I don't fight anyone who fights dirty," Tal snapped at her. Ahsoka could sense the anger coming off the pair of them now, and she instantly shoved through the crowd, a frown on her face.

"Leave them alone Luisa," She said dangerously.

Luisa turned to her, and bore down on her; she was a few inches taller that Ahsoka, but was exactly the same age as her. "Well well, if it isn't Ahsoka Tano, padawan of the fabled Chosen One" She jeered.

"Give Palma her sabre back or you'll suffer." Ahsoka told her. Luisa frowned slightly, but she suddenly snarled, "Or what?"

Ahsoka pulled her cloak off, revealing her sabre at her belt. "I'll duel you."

Luisa smiled at her. "Alright. I'll accept your challenge. What's the deal?"

"If I win, you give Luisa back her light sabre, and never bother anyone again. If you win, you get my sabre as well. Deal?" Ahsoka held out her hand. Luisa stared at it for a moment, and took it. Instantly, Ahsoka acted; she flipped Luisa onto her back, causing Palma's sabre to go spinning out of her hand towards its owner. Ahsoka stood over Luisa, hands on hips, and said, "Not impressed Luisa."

Luisa stood, and ignited her sabre, the red blade humming low as she turned to Ahsoka, rage on her face. "You'll pay for that!"

Ahsoka ignited her own blade and parried her blow. The blades hummed loudly as the red and green connected. Ahsoka pushed her blade, causing Luisa's to go to the right, away from her. They raised their blades again, striking effortlessly at each other. Ahoska parried Luisa's next blow, and they were forced to push themselves away. Ahsoka flipped and landed in a crouch, blade behind her in her usual hold, while Luisa held hers above her head. Rage and annoyance was starting to vibrate off her. Ahsoka waited for her to make a move; patience, she was taught by Obi-Wan, patience is what makes a jedi conquer another. Finally, Luisa ran at her, and Ahsoka reacted, side-kicking her and tripping her up. Grabbing her sabre hand, Ahoska twisted it out of her hand, and kicked it away. Luisa was holding her arm, where Ahsoka's hand was just there, as though in pain. Suddenly, she pushed Ahsoka away, and called her sabre back. Ahsoka was prepared for her, and parried, pushing her away...

"ENOUGH!"

They broke apart, Ahsoka holding her blade high, and Luisa doing the same. Instantly, the crowd scarpered, as Obi-Wan and Mace Windu ran towards them, sabres drawn, the white-blue blade and purple blade held up high, in case they needed to enter the fray. Obi-Wan was looking annoyed, and Mace Windu was looking furious. "Extinguish your blades," He ordered them, "Both of you!"

Ahsoka lowered her blade instantly, and placed the hilt on the ground. Luisa did the same, though hesitantly. Mace stared at each of them in turn, and said, "Now, what happened?"

"It was her fault," Luisa moaned, bursting into tears. "She attacked me!"

"Liar!" Ahsoka shot at her "Look what you did to Palma!"

Obi-Wan instantly walked to the light haired padawan, and said to the twi'lek boy, "Take her to the medics, then come back, understood?"

"Yes Master Kenobi," Tal said, helping Palma to her feet, "Come on Palma."

The girl kept her gaze lowered when she passed Luisa, and they disappeared around the corner. Obi-Wan turned to Ahsoka, "Now, what happened?"

"I heard fighting from one of the halls, and I was going to watch. I saw Luisa here fighting Palma, and she struck her nose, breaking it. I intervened, saying that if I won, Luisa was to give Palma her sabre back and not bully anyone again. She agreed, and we fought." Ahsoka said instantly to him. Mace nodded, and turned on Luisa, "Stop it right now; crying gets you no-where."

Luisa lowered her hands, and glared at Ahsoka. "Right," Obi-Wan said, his voice suddenly full of authority, and Ahsoka could see the general side of him coming through. "You have just earned yourself a detention, Padawan Luisa. I will see if Master Yoda will let you mop the fountain room tonight." He checked the clock on the wall. It was 20. 05. "Go do it now."

Luisa gave a huff, and walked off (Or rather stormed off). Ahsoka heard Mace give a sigh, and he walked off, leaving her and Obi-Wan alone. Obi-Wan powered down his sabre, and stowed it back on his belt. Ahsoka picked hers and her belongings up. "Sorry Master Kenobi," She finally said, breaking the silence between them.

"For what?"

"I know I should have told someone, but it just seemed like a good idea at the time."

Obi-Wan nodded, and they walked away, with him closing the hall door and switching off the lights behind him. "You did what you thought was right. If I was your master, I would understand."

"Really?"

"Of course." Obi-Wan said, pulling his robes around him a bit tighter. "Although, I want you to promise me something young one."

"Yeah?" Ahsoka said, staring up at him. She suddenly noticed how old he was beginning to look; his hair was starting to get flecks of grey, and some lines were starting to appear on his face.

"Try to sort your foot-work out." He said, smiling at her. Ahsoka gave him a light shove and rushed off back to her quarters. Obi-Wan watched her go, and felt a hint of sadness, as he saw a young Anakin rushing away from him.

_A shame that you may never see her again_ a menacing voice sounded in his head.

Obi-Wan jumped around, staring around for the source of the voice. There was no-one else in the corridor; just him. He shook his head, and moved off. When he was gone, a ghostly figure appeared from the wall. He had his hood up, but his hair was visible underneath it. It glowed like light.

The Phantom moved off, heading towards the Fountain Room.


	3. An Old Friend Returns

**AN OLD FRIEND RETURNS**

"Reports of Outer Rim battles are escalating." The reporter was saying as he turned the sausages. "The Clone Army is trying its best to force the Droids back from the planet, but, as we now speak, the enemy continues to press their advantage of numbers against the Republican troops."

Obi-Wan placed the sausages on his plate, along with his mash potato, gravy and peas, before walking to his dining table, where he had set a place for one. Just him tonight, some peace at last from Anakin and the others. He set his plate down, and summoned his drink to him with the force. He sat, and began to eat. The reporter was continuing her, well, report of the Outer Rim battles, and, this time, was interviewing a clone that Obi-Wan knew well.

"We have here Commander Alpha, of the Clone Army." The reporter was saying, "Who will give us an overview of the battle that is occurring just now." Obi-Wan turned his eyes from his plate to the holo-vision, and listened to Alpha's report.

"The Droids are advancing too far and too fast for us to keep up, but we shall prevail." Alpha was saying. "We have evacuated nearby villages and cities in case the droids turn their vision towards them. We also ask anyone who is watching to remain cautious should they come into the system." He took a breath, "General Ti is trying her utmost best to try and free the people, and we thank the public for their support."

Obi-Wan pushed his clean plate aside, and continued sipping his jawa juice, watching as the reporter turned back to the camera. "That is all from me just now...wait!"

"Get down!" Alpha suddenly yelled, pulling the reporter down, as a shell exploded feet away. Obi-Wan perked up, eyes wide and fearful, his heart thumping in his chest, hoping that Alpha (And the reporter) was alright. Relief struck him when he saw the clone stand, and lead the reporter and camera man away at running pace. All Obi-Wan could see now was the ground, dusty and brown. Finally, the reporter was seen again; dust on her face, staring into the camera, her eyes full of fear. "We had just escaped a separatist tank shell, and it's just in that General Grevious of the Droid Army is closing in on us as we speak! This is Clara, signing off!" The Camera went blank, and the program went straight to the studio, where a fish-like alien sat, looking horrified, at the screen where she must have seen the footage. "Erm," She started, facing the camera, "More from Clara later."

The door at that moment burst open, causing Obi-Wan to jump out of his seat and grab his sabre. Anakin stood at the doorway, eyes wide. "Did...did you see?!" He said, pointing at the holo-vision.

"Yes Anakin," Obi-Wan said tiredly, "I did." He switched the vision off, and turned to him. "What are you doing here?"

Anakin smiled, "Well, actually, I have a surprise for you!"

"I dread to think what it is," Obi-Wan said, "Go on."

Anakin pulled a man with wheat-coloured hair and blue eyes from behind him.

"Garen?" Obi-Wan stammered, standing.

"'Ello!" Garen said, thumping Obi-Wan on the back, causing him to lurch forward suddenly. Obi-Wan stood, smiling, as Garen, who was about two feet taller than him, pulled him in a massive bear hug, nearly breaking his ribs. "You've gotten shorter buddy."

"Or you've gotten taller." Obi-Wan gasped, rubbing his sides slightly. He continued to smile at Garen. "When did you get back?"

Garen sat, and, unfortunately, the pair forgot about Anakin, who just shrugged and lay on the couch. "I got back just now, after a year on Naboo and travelling."

Obi-Wan nodded, as it all gradually came back to him; Garen was leaving on a mission to Naboo to double-check that no droids were left on the planet, before chasing Nute Gunray half way around the Galaxy. Obviously, his mission was not a success, because Obi-Wan had heard rumours that the Viceroy was still at large. "Did you find him?"

"I managed to confront him," Garen said, as Obi-Wan busied himself making him a hot drink. "But the stupid Neimoidion was very evasive after what happened with Senator Amidala. I chased him off Naboo and across the Galaxy. Damn man, or thing as I like to call him, was able to cover his tracks too well for me." He accepted the hot drink eagerly. "Thanks. Anyways, I tracked him to Ryloth, and back to Corribian. Then, gone. Vanished! I spent half a year trying to find him on Corribian, but then I gave up. Reported what I could to the council, and they told me to step down." He suddenly grinned, "I heard you got promoted!"

"To being king of the Midgets," Anakin muttered from the couch.

Obi-Wan glared at him, as Garen laughed. "Nice one Annie," Garen applauded, "Come on, spill!"

"Well, after Geonosis, I was sent on a mission with four others to try and win back a planet to the Republic." Obi-Wan quickly explained before Anakin could speak. "It sort of went from there. I've got a seat on the Council."

"Good on you," Garen said, smacking him in the back, nearly causing him to go head-first into the table. "Or rather, good on you Master."

"Please, don't," Obi-Wan said, squirming slightly. "Master makes me feel old."

"And you ain't doing badly for thirty six years old!" Garen pointed out. He placed his finished mug on the table and gave a yawn before standing. "I suppose I'll leave you and let you have peace."

"No, stay as long as you want." Obi-Wan said, standing also. "Anakin? Don't you have your _own_ quarters?"

"Snips told me to get lost, so I did!" Anakin muttered, still staring at the ceiling.

Obi-Wan and Garen exchanged glances, and they walked to the door. "He has a new padawan." Obi-Wan explained to him. Garen smiled at this, as Obi-Wan opened the door for him.

"Ah, the little Togruta girl I bumped into when I ran into Skywalker." Garen said, scratching his unshaven chin. "She reminds me of a young Shaak Ti."

"She's nothing like her," Anakin shot in, "Shaak Ti, well, scares me."

"I'll be sure to tell her that." Obi-Wan smirked at him, "In pay back for that little remark earlier."  
Garen sniggered, and shook hands with Obi-Wan. "Nice seeing you buddy."

"Yeah. You too Ga..." Obi-Wan suddenly stopped, his eyes wide, as he felt a massive ripple in the force. Anakin suddenly jumped from his spot on the couch, and Garen turned to stare out into the darkening corridor.

Then, a scream suddenly erupted three floors above them.


	4. The Death

**THE DEATH**

The three of them ran as fast as they could, sabres in hand and ready, as more footsteps could be heard rushing through the temple grounds. Obi-Wan was running at full pelt in order to keep up with both Garen and Anakin, who both had longer legs, trying hard to not slow down and fall behind. The sound of fountains began to hit his ears. There was a crowd ahead of them, and, instantly, Anakin and Garen shoved through, with Obi-Wan bringing up the rear.

A horrific sight caused him to stop.

The padawan he had told to clean the fountain room was lying on the ground, her own sabre in her body, eyes wide and blank. Obi-Wan shoved Anakin aside and ran to her side, as another Jedi joined him. Obi-Wan placed his hand on her head, as someone screamed, "LET ME THROUGH!"

Master Hana, a human, stood at the edge of the crowd. Her face fell and she collapsed to the ground, wailing her head off. "Anakin," Obi-Wan said softly, "Go to Master Hana and take care of her please."

Anakin moved behind him and slowly picked up Master Hana from the ground and led her away to the fountain. Obi-Wan concentrated the force through his hand on the padawan's head, trying to pick up any life signs. Finally, he looked up at the Jedi opposite him, and shook his head. The Jedi nodded sadly and slowly pulled the sabre out from the togruta girl's body, before he and Garen lifted the body into their arms and walked away. Obi-Wan turned to survey the scene before him.

_Another will die for every mistake you make._

He jumped slightly, and stared around. No, he told himself. I'm hearing things. He cleared his throat, and said, "Master Secura, Master Gallia, can you take the younglings back to their quarters. Master Aalto," He frowned at his old enemy. "Can you and Anakin take Master Hana to her quarters?"

Aalto glared at him, before moving off to where Anakin and Master Hana sat. Obi-Wan felt someone tap his leg and he peered down to see Master Yoda. "What happened?"

"Someone must have discovered the padawan dead here." Obi-Wan explained quickly, as the crowd slowly dispersed. "Myself, Anakin and Master Muln heard screams, so we rushed to the source. I checked the padawan's life-energy." He shook his head. "She's gone."

"Troublesome, this is." Yoda said, stroking his chin slightly. "Speak to the padawan's family, I will."

"Would you like me to do anything Master?" Ahsoka asked them.

Obi-Wan rubbed his forehead slightly, before saying, "Could you gather the padawan's belongings? I don't think Master Hana is in any fit state of mind to do so herself."

"Yes Master." Ahsoka said, and she left. "Master Skywalker." She added, bowing to her master. Obi-Wan suddenly felt very tired, and he bowed slightly to Yoda, and excused himself, walking back to his quarters.

Anakin and Aalto helped Master Hana along to her quarters, while Ahsoka trailed behind. Anakin could sense a feeling of sadness and anger coming from the master, but kept a tight grip on her arm. When they reached her quarters, he took her key card and pressed it in its slot, opening the door. Once inside, he sent Ahsoka to pack the padawan's things, but she lingered slightly as Aalto led Hana to her couch. "Master," Ahsoka said quietly, so that only Anakin could hear. "I saw Luisa earlier; she was fighting another padawan, and me as well."

Anakin turned to her, as she looked glumly at the ground, "Master, I completely shamed her, and Master Kenobi gave her a detention because of it."

Anakin placed his hands on Ahsoka's shoulders. "Don't blame yourself Snips." He said comfortingly. "None of this was anyone's fault."

"But..."

"Don't worry about it just now," Anakin said, leading her, arm on her shoulders to the sleeping area. "Just, do what you need to do."

"I feel so guilty, like it was my fault; I said such horrible things."

Anakin then did something she never expected; he hugged her. Ahsoka accepted it, trying her best to not cry into his chest. "Go, and I'll tend to Master Hana."

Ahsoka released herself from him and walked up the spiral staircase to Master Hana's and Luisa's quarters. Anakin watched her go, before moving towards Aalto and Hana. He sat next to her and asked, "Can I get you anything?"

"My padawan back," She said, her eyes staring into space, glazed completely over. Aalto had his hand on her back, and Anakin turned away from them. "I thank you for what you're doing for me, both of you."

At that moment, Anakin's comm. Link beeped. He excused himself and walked towards the other end of the room before answering it. "Skywalker."

"Is everything alright?" Obi-Wan's voice sounded from the other end.

Anakin gazed over at Master Hana and Aalto. "I think she's just shocked more than anything."

"Just stay with her Anakin," Obi-Wan said, "I'm busy writing up a report on the padawan's injuries."

"Did you find anything?"

"Actually," Obi-Wan said, and Anakin could imagine him stroking his beard. "I _did."_

"What did you find?" Anakin demanded.

"Well, for starters," Obi-Wan said, his voice sounding a bit quiet. "The sabre was pushed into her body rather forcefully, as though someone had done it." There was a short pause. "And her arm broke when she fell, as though she tried to stop herself from falling after the blow, but she injured herself. Another thing, Anakin, is that her force energy is not her own; it's someone else."

"She was possessed?!" Anakin said a bit too loudly, causing Master Hana and Aalto to look at him. He stared at his comm. Link, waiting for Obi-Wan to answer his question.

"Yes, which means that no-one in the temple is safe Anakin; including you."


	5. ObiWan and Aalto

**OBI-WAN AND AALTO**

"What a day to wake up to," Bant said, as she busied herself with papers and files. "You'd better get some sleep Obi-Wan; you look half-dead."

Obi-Wan stretched, before pulling himself from his seat. "I'm fine Bant," He finally said, rubbing his eyes slightly, and pulling his cloak over his shoulders. Hunger was coming to him, and the morning sun was already shining through the glass windows. He was definitely not going to teach today, after what had happened last night. "Come on; let's go get something to eat." He suggested.

"I can't Obi-Wan," Bant said, sounding very sorry. "I have to get this report done for Master Yoda about the girl's injuries."

"You can't starve yourself Bant," Obi-Wan said, placing the papers in her hands on the desk and pushing her out. "Come on, Garen's back and we don't know how long we'll be here until our next mission, so let's go and enjoy it while we can."

"Obi-Wan..."She started, but he continued to shove her into the corridor. Finally, she gave in, and they walked the long walk to the massive dining hall, where the smell of breakfast was starting to waft its way down the corridor. When they walked in, the hall was busy with noise and the clatter of forks and knives as younglings, Masters and padawans began to eat their breakfast. Ahsoka was sitting with a group of padawans, two of which Obi-Wan recognised as the ones he spotted yesterday when she had been caught in a fight. Anakin was sitting with Ferus Olin and his friends. Obi-Wan grabbed a tray and picked out a bun and a glass of juice, Bant following in salute. When they made sure they had selected a fruit, they wandered over to an empty table. Sitting, they began to eat in silence, until Obi-Wan felt someone tap his shoulder.

"Hey," Siri said, holding her tray in her hands, Garen walking towards them. "Can we join?"

"Go ahead," Bant said, indicating the empty seats next to them. Siri and Galen sat, and they soon found themselves talking about last night.

"An awful shame," Siri was saying to Bant, who nodded. Suddenly she brightened up, "Well, with Garen back, we almost have the old crew together! Like the old days!"

"Apart from we're missing Quinlain," Obi-Wan pointed out.

"Well," Bant said, trying to keep the hatred from her voice, "He has _other_ priorities; Sith priorities." She sipped her juice slightly, before saying, "Have you heard from him Obi-Wan?"

"Zilch," Obi-Wan answered. "I think you're right. Other priorities." He heard a gale of laughter coming from Anakin's table, and frowned over at him; but it wasn't him that had obviously made the joke, because Ferus was beaming around at them. Obi-Wan sighed, as Garen suddenly said, "I can't take this! We need a laugh."

He grinned at Siri, who said, "Do it, or you die."

What happened next was completely surprising.

Obi-Wan felt his chair get pulled from beneath him, as Garen managed to swipe it from under him. Laughter rang in his ears, as he got up, and faced Garen as he tried to rush off. "DAMN YOU MULN!" He bellowed, running after him.

Bant and Siri looked at each other and burst into laughter, as did most of the dining hall. "Ten credits on Obi-Wan," Bant finally said to Siri.

"You're on!"

Finally, Obi-Wan emerged, triumphant, with Garen's head under his arm, rubbing it with his knuckles as they walked back towards their table. Finally, Obi-Wan released Garen's head, making him massage his neck slightly. Bant looked triumphant as Siri handed her ten credits. But Garen wasn't finished; he grabbed Obi-Wan's head in his own arm and began rubbing it with his knuckles as well. Obi-Wan shoved him away, just as Garen swiped Obi-Wan's sabre and ran off, holding it above his head like a trophy. Obi-Wan flicked his wrist and Garen tripped, landing right into Mace Windu. The whole hall went silent. Obi-Wan tried to put his face into an innocent one, but managed a grimace as Garen slowly smiled at the Jedi Master.

"Hi Mace," He said sheepishly.

"Hello Garen," Mace said, raising an eyebrow. "Stealing Obi-Wan's light sabre again are we?"

"Yes sir."

"Uh huh," Mace said, holding out his hand. "Mind giving it to me?"

"Uh Mace," Obi-Wan said, waving at him. "I'm right here."

Mace smiled at him, before waltzing off to join the queue at the tray section. Garen returned to their table, handed Obi-Wan his sabre and said, a bit too loudly; "I thought he was happy with purple hair!"

Obi-Wan grabbed the table for support, as his table erupted into laughter, causing many people to look at them. Garen just looked shocked at them, before saying, "What? I'm being serious! It matched his sabre, so why not? Purple is _so_ a girl's colour!"

"Hey!" Siri said, holding her side, supporting Bant as she fell about laughing.

"What's the joke?" Anakin's voice sounded from behind them.

"When Obi-Wan and Garen were younglings," Bant said, as she regained control, with the others laughing their heads off. "They had extra lessons with Mace. Garen found his shampoo, and Obi-Wan found some permanent dye that happened to be purple and well, boys being boys." She smiled at them. "They mixed the two and replaced them back in their spots. Mace got an awful surprise when he looked in the mirror the next day. So he shaved his head."

Anakin stared at his former master, "That's something I'd do!"

"Come on Anakin," Obi-Wan chortled, wiping his streaming eyes. "We were rebels back then." He took some deep breaths and sat back down, shaking slightly with laughter.

"Still are Kenobster," Garen hiccupped. He smiled at Anakin, and then frowned when he looked over his shoulder. "Uh oh," He said darkly, causing the five of them to look round. "Here come the mean team."

They stared at the door; five new people had just entered, and all of them were looking very bad tempered. There were two twi'leks, both green, a Togruta and two humans, one of which Obi-Wan recognised as Aalto. He led them to the queue, standing just a few padawans behind Mace. His dark eyes found them, and his lips curled up in a sneer. The others glared at them, before helping themselves to some food. Obi-Wan turned back to his tray, and quietly finished his juice. The five members of the 'mean team' soon slouched off and went to sit three tables down from them, and, quietly, they ate, shooting murderous glances at Obi-Wan and Garen ever-so-often.

"Jeez Master," Anakin said, plonking himself next to Obi-Wan, "They must really hate you to give you the daggers."

Obi-Wan yawned widely and slouched back in his seat. "That's their problem, not mine."

"How long has it been?" Bant suddenly said, staring at each of them in turn, "Since Bruck...you know."

"Let's...not talk about it," Siri said, her eyes low, as Garen began stabbing his food, and Obi-Wan stared at the ceiling. Anakin suddenly felt a shift in the force around his former Master; it was sad, and guilty. He cleared his throat, and stood. "I'll see you all later." He finally said, but none of them were looking at him. "Master Kenobi," He said, bowing slightly.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said a tone of finality in his voice. Anakin slouched off, towards Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan could hear him asking her to come to the sparring hall for her morning practice. Obi-Wan found his eyes wandering to the clock on the wall.

His lesson was beginning in thirty minutes.

"Well," He finally said, "I'd better go; I have a lesson to prepare for."

"See you Obi," Garen said, as he picked up his cloak. As Obi-Wan made to leave his table, he turned to Bant and said, "Twenty years, Bant. Twenty years." She looked at him, surprised, as he stalked off, head low, ignoring Aalto and his friends as they glared after him. Garen was watching him too, and, as his friend walked through the doors, he frowned when he saw Aalto and the others get up, and leave, breakfast half eaten, after him. Kicking Siri under the table and pointing them out, the three of them got up, and slowly followed.

Obi-Wan kept his head low, ignoring the calls of "Good morning Master" until the last minute. He turned left past the younglings' quarters and continued up the stairs, just letting his feet guide him to where he needed to go. The sun was nearly in the sky.

He stopped suddenly, and looked up, staring at the fountain that, twenty years ago, he had managed to rescue Bant from. Now, another youngling had died in this place, and it was all his fault. Folding his arms, he leaned against the pillar entrance to the fountain area, and, suddenly, found himself walking towards it. Blood was still on the floor where the padawan had lay, and he slowly walked around it to sit by the fountain.

Bruck, he thought sadly to himself, why did you do it?

Obi-Wan placed his hands on his face, and clutched his hair with his fingers. Bruck, he thought, if only you knew how much you hurt everyone!

He pulled his hands away from his face and hair, and stared up at the ceiling, trying to blink the tears away from his eyes. If only Bruck could see the grief Obi-Wan felt when he had killed him, no, _murdered_ him. He knew that the others said it wasn't his fault, but Obi-Wan still blamed himself no matter what.

Suddenly, he felt hatred coming from his right, and he turned his head, before diving out of the way just in time. A blue sabre struck where he had sat moments before, cracking the fragile stonework. Obi-Wan picked himself up, and stood, facing the massive form of Aalto, flanked by four of his friends. Obi-Wan pulled his own sabre from his belt, and said, "What are you doing Aalto?!"

"Getting revenge for what you did to Bruck!" Aalto snarled and the others lit their sabres. Obi-Wan backed off against them, keeping his white-blue blade held up, ready to defend himself should he need to. One of the twi'leks jumped for him, and he parried effectively, before pushing him away. The other rushed forwards, and Obi-Wan found himself using his agility to dodge both blades as they came for him. Two he can handle, but five? No, he needed someone else. He grabbed one of the twi'leks and twisted them around in front of him, causing him to crash into the other one. Quickly, Obi-Wan grabbed his sabre and held it in his free hand. He turned to face the togruta and the other human as they entered the fray.

"Where's your sense of honour Aalto?" Obi-Wan demanded, as he backed off as the four of them (The other armed twi'lek was unconscious after Obi-Wan had flung his friend at him)advanced towards him. "Why fight unfairly?"

"You didn't fight fairly against Bruck, didn't you?" Aalto snarled, slowly advancing towards him, as Obi-Wan parried the other human's blade and ducked the togruta's. "You distracted him and pushed him!"

"Bruck betrayed you!" Obi-Wan cried at him, blocking another blade with the sabre in his right, and the other two with the one in his left, leaving his front open for an assault. He quickly crossed the blades over, so that his own trapped the enemies between them. "He betrayed everyone!"

Aalto force-pushed him, causing him to go flying. He held onto his sabre hilt as the other went flying, and landed in a crouch. "Aalto! You know I am a council member!" Obi-Wan shouted at him, as the other jedi ran at him. "I am a member of the High Council! If you kill me, you will be punished more severely than injuring me! You could be killed!"

"At least I'll have done Bruck justice!" Aalto spat at him. "He should be Skywalker's master, not you. He should be a General of war, not you. He should be called "The Negotiator", not you. _He_ should be in the High Council, not you!" He flung himself at Obi-Wan, who had already parried the four blades. The extra weight against Obi-Wan's arms was too much for him; he was forced onto one knee. Obi-Wan knew that to release his left hand for a powerful force push would result in an injury, a serious one. He gritted his teeth, and tried to use the force to push back. Finally, he managed to push them back well enough to lunge over them, and land, hard, on his shoulder a few metres away. He struggled to get up, right arm in agony, as Aalto rushed towards him. Obi-Wan turned to face him, blade held up, as Aalto raised his blue blade in the air, ready to strike...

He suddenly flew to the side, and Obi-Wan looked to his right.

Anakin, Ahsoka, Garen and Siri were rushing forwards, anger on their faces, and blades drawn. Bant rushed instantly to Obi-Wan, who extinguished his own blade, and clutched his injured right arm, as Bant traced her rough fingers over his sleeve. "It looks bad," She said, pulling the sleeve of his under jumper up, revealing a new bruise on his elbow. "Bruised, not broken."

Garen was pointing his blade at Aalto, and, by the way he was speaking, Obi-Wan could tell he was mad. "How dare you? Didn't we tell you to not attack him? It was twenty years ago, Aalto, TWENTY BLOODY YEARS AGO!"

His anger seemed to vibrate around Obi-Wan, as he struggled to his feet. Bant turned to Ahsoka, who rushed forwards. "Protect him Snips," Anakin said, not looking at her. Obi-Wan watched as the padawan faced the back of Anakin and Garen, and held her green sabre, in her usual hold, in front of her. Siri was now speaking, "Aalto, if you ever, _ever_ touch Obi-Wan or any of us again, I'll murder you, understood?"

"This is impressive Siri," Aalto snarled at her, "It's not like you to bend the Code now is it?"

"Watch it Aalto," Anakin spat at him. "Now get lost, before I do something I'll regret." He held his blue blade high, anger in his eyes. Slowly, the attacking Jedi retreated, and they were left alone in the fountain room, Aalto turning at the last minute, only to shout, "I'll get you next time Kenobi, and you won't have Skywalker to save your back!" And he rushed out, leaving them alone.


	6. Anakin possessed

**Begging time! Please review each Chapter! The more I know for each one, the better I can improve!**

**ANAKIN POSSESSED**

Aalto stormed through the corridors, causing Padawans and knights alike to dart out of his way. He motioned for Chaz, Uthen, lek, and Wayne to move off, and they separated, leaving Aalto to continue alone. This was not over.

Aalto pulled out his car-key and inserted it into the gap, opening his door into his quarters.

Cold air struck him instantly, as he heard, no, _felt _the Phantom moving upstairs. Aalto settled himself on his couch and pulled a data pad towards him, flicking it to a novel that he had not yet finished reading. He shivered suddenly, as the Phantom approached him from behind.

"Is it done Aalto?"

The voice was cold, and icy. The Phantom moved so that he was in Aalto's view. Aalto sighed and placed his data pad on the couch. "No," He replied. "I failed to get at him, because his stupid friends got in the way."

The Phantom shifted, and turned, before smashing his fist through Aalto's glass table. Shards littered the carpet, as Aalto stared, calmly, at the Phantom as he took deep breaths, trying to control his rage. Aalto finally stood up and began to gather the broken glass from his carpet. "I have a backup plan though."

The Phantom turned to him, and snarled, "What plan Aalto? You knew I was the brains behind all our schemes when we were little. You knew that you would not stand a chance against Kenobi today if I didn't give you a little hand!"

Aalto flinched at that point, and he straightened, before saying. "Would you like to hear my plan?"

The Phantom pulled his hood down, revealing white hair and icy blue eyes. Bruck Chun stared at Aalto, before demanding, "Then tell me this little plan."

"Let me just make one little call." Aalto smiled, picking up the comm. Link. He quickly tuned it into the wavelength of Anakin Skywalker. The comm. Link beeped for a few moments, before a familiar voice sounded from the other end

"Skywalker."

Aalto smiled, before saying, "Hello Anakin. How about you let me apologize to you for how I acted towards your Master?"

"How the hell did you get my number?!" Anakin demanded, "I'm going to hang up."

"Not so fast Skywalker," Aalto interrupted, "I want to make an open challenge to you."

He knew exactly where to hit Anakin's soft-spot. Anakin had so much to live up to, because he was the famous 'Chosen One'. If he refused a challenge, he would be in disgrace, and no-one would give him as much attention anymore. There was a short pause on Skywalker's end, and he said, "Where shall we meet?"

"How about we spare by the fountain, tonight at eleven?" That would mean Bruck would be able to walk out into the open, without fear of detection by any of the other Jedi, least of all Kenobi. The only thing that Kenobi would have to show any indication that Bruck had returned would be the eerie voices in his head. Aalto had seen him suddenly surprised last night at the area where the padawan was killed, and he had almost smiled; Kenobi was already suffering from the effects of Bruck's essence. Aalto hung up, and turned to Bruck.

"Tonight, you shall have a new, younger and better body to take over."

Anakin strolled around the fountain area at the designated time that Aalto had said they would meet. He checked his clock.

It was five to eleven.

Anakin scowled, before pacing around the massive fountain that he had discovered Obi-Wan earlier, trying to fight against the five attacking Jedi. He scowled again, and sat, waiting, as the Temple bells struck eleven. And a figure appeared from the shadows.

Anakin stood up, facing the figure as it came towards him.

"Aalto, you coward." Anakin snarled at him. "Nice of you to show."

The figure remained quiet, as they just stood, staring at Anakin.

"Aalto." Anakin said his voice suddenly anxious. "What's the matter?"

The figure pulled their hood down, revealing a tall pale figure, with white hair and icy blue eyes. "Hello Anakin," The man said, his lips curling up as he stared at the young man eagerly. "Thank you for coming here tonight, with your body fresh for a new soul to take over."

Anakin pulled his sabre from his belt and ignited it, backing off. The man came towards him, gliding elegantly. Anakin suddenly felt powerful arms grab his own and shake his sabre from his hand, making it clatter to the ground. Aalto had grabbed him from behind, and was holding him tightly, chanting some nasty, horrible words in a familiar tongue.

Sith language.

Anakin struggled against Aalto's grip, as the man came towards him. He felt his body going limp, as though it was loosening, ready to accept the soul that was going to enter his body. The pain came instantly.

The soul entered his mouth, a blue mist. His heart raced painfully fast against his ribs, as Aalto released him. Anakin fell to the ground, pain rushing through his body, as the soul crushed his very own. Suddenly, he was receding, retreating even, into his own mind, as the soul began to take over his entire body. He kept his eyes closed, as a new voice issued in his mind.

What was left of said mind.

"This is perfect," He heard the soul say, using his own mouth to open and speak those sinister words. "You have done well Aalto." He opened his eyes.

Anakin felt he was dying. Little did he know that he was being succumbed to the crushing darkness that would follow.

Bruck stood, holding up Anakin's hands, staring at them, before pulling off the glove on the right hand, seeing the golden metal glitter in place of where a real one once was. He ran his hands up his face, taking note of the scar over his right eye, and touching the soft, light brown curls that fell to his shoulders. "I have a mullet?!" He said, before clasping his throat. His voice was different, strange, unlike his own, but his accent from his home-world seemed to remain slightly behind his words. Bruck stared down; taking note of how tall he was now. A sabre hung at his belt, white metal with black metal through it. He pulled it off his belt and ignited it, staring at the blue light before his eyes. Bruck finally smiled a weird smile. He stretched his hand back to his face, his mouth this time, finding it weird that he could even smile. He felt his teeth with his tongue, pleased at how straight they were. He turned to Aalto. "This is absolutely perfect."

"I'm glad you like it Bruck," Aalto said, before clearing his throat. "Right, I'm going to run through everything Skywalker does around here." He stood a bit straighter. "Firstly, he has a padawan, a young togruta called Ahsoka Tano. She is orange, like most of them are, with short head-tails and wears a cropped red top and short skirt, with white leggings. She carries a green sabre." He jabbed his finger towards where Bruck remembered where the sleeping quarters were. "Your room is down there, on floor twenty, with the plaque Skywalker/Tano. You teach nothing, but you tend to hang around a lot with Ferus Olin, Siri's former padawan."

"Anything else?" Bruck demanded.

"Yes," Aalto answered, "You refer to Kenobi as Master, regardless of the fact that you are no longer his padawan. Skywalker is close to Kenobi, like father and son, so treat him like one." He suddenly grinned. "You actually have a sparring match set tomorrow with said Kenobi. Anything else?"

Bruck played with Skywalker's sabre for a moment, twirling the sabre in his hand. "Actually," He said quietly, "There is something else Aalto." And he thrust the blade through Aalto's heart. His friend opened his mouth in shock, before falling to the ground, bleeding, and coughing.

"Why?" He rasped.

"I want to install fear into the other Jedi." Bruck said, extinguishing the blade and replacing it on his belt. "And what better place to start, than to cause another Murder?" He turned and walked away, leaving Aalto dying on the floor. Aalto took his comm. Link from his wrist, and managed to speak a few words, his voice getting quieter each time.

Finally, his hand fell to the ground, and the comm. Link skidded towards the shade of the fountain.


	7. Ambush

**AMBUSH**

Obi-Wan pushed himself on his morning exercises once more, trying to loosen up for his morning spar session with Anakin. Not many people had turned up; a few padawans, including Ahsoka, Garen and a few other older Jedi. Obi-Wan turned to the clock, and frowned.

He was late by ten minutes.

Typical, he told himself. Always late.

Finally, the doors flew open, and Anakin walked in, his sabre at his belt, walking as though he was the greatest person in the universe. He stared around for a moment, and spotted Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan smirked at him, before saying, "Late, as usual, aren't you Anakin?"

Bruck smiled through Anakin's lips. "Slept in Master." He said shortly. "Shall we get ready to duel?"

"What about your stretches Anakin?" Obi-Wan said, moving towards the referee droid, who stood, ready to be activated, at the side-lines. Bruck pulled off Anakin's robes, and turned to stare at the crowd that was slowly gathering. The benches were nearly full now. His eyes found a young Togruta girl at the front, matching the description Aalto had given him. So, this must be Ahsoka Tano.

_Leave her alone! _Anakin's voice cried in his ears.

She's mine now, Bruck told him, now, don't mess with my plan today. He turned to see Obi-Wan walking back towards him. Your Master looks so much different from when I last fought him. Bruck took note of the shortened Auburn hair and the trimmed beard.

_Leave him alone too! _Anakin yelled at him, his voice sounding panicky.

Bruck pushed Skywalker's voice to one side, and readied himself for the duel. Obi-Wan ran a hand through his hair, before pulling his sabre from his belt and igniting it. It shone with a whitish-blue tinge. Bruck pulled Skywalker's blade from his belt and ignited it too. The referee droid came to the middle, and said, its voice boring. "Now, play clean. Keep to the rules. Settings turned down, no killing. Understood?"

Yes, Bruck thought, smiling to himself. But my settings aren't going to be turned down for this man. He watched Obi-Wan turn a dial on his sabre hilt, and Bruck sent a thought to Skywalker. I want you to watch your Master die for what he did to me, and then you get the blame!

"Ready?" The referee droid announced, and the crowd began to look eager. "In your stances please!"

Obi-Wan shifted into a stance that Bruck knew well was the Sonseru stance; back leg bent slightly, left arm forwards and blade held back above the head, with the weight on the back leg. Bruck didn't know what Skywalker's stance was, so shifted into the one with blade in front. His decision was right, because the droid raised its arm, just as a small green figure wandered in, carrying his walking stick. Master Yoda himself had come to watch the fight.

"BEGIN!" The droid shouted, backing off.

Bruck attacked first, and struck Obi-Wan's blade. He felt the strength behind his defensive stance instantly, as though he had been training with it for a while. Obi-Wan attacked next, and Bruck parried. He pushed and sliced at Obi-Wan's chest, causing the Jedi to lean back slightly to evade it. Bruck aimed for his side, but Obi-Wan parried that by pointing his sabre to the ground, using a back-hand right. Bruck shoved his shoulder into his chest, causing the Jedi to back off. "I've never known you to play dirty Anakin," Obi-Wan wheezed, dodging Bruck's attacks, letting himself time to recover.

"We have to go full out in order to improve, don't we _Master_," Bruck hissed at him, parrying Obi-Wan's blow.

The duel was lasting too long for Obi-Wan, he could see that. The Jedi was tiring, but Bruck could feel a strain happening to his muscles, or rather Skywalker's. If he was going to do it, he needed to do it now. He forced himself at Obi-Wan, causing them both to parry their blades, and fall to the ground. "Stop!" The referee droid yelled, and Obi-Wan pushed Bruck off him, getting to his feet. The referee droid rolled towards Bruck, and said, "Indecent move. Penalty. Point to Obi-Wan Kenobi!"

The crowd shouted mixed comments, most in Obi-Wan's favour, as the Jedi walked back to his spot, twirling his blade in his hand. Bruck smiled, and, as the droid backed off, he attacked.

Obi-Wan spun around, as he felt the hatred rushing from Anakin, and forced his blade up, and tripped him, causing his friend to fall to the ground. But Anakin side-kicked him, before kicking him in the stomach, causing a crack to be heard, and making him slide away across the floor. Panting, Obi-Wan struggled to his feet, as the droid cried, "Point to Anakin Skywalker."

Obi-Wan prepared himself for the next assault, raising his blade above his head again, but, suddenly, his side gave a pang of pain, and he fell to his knees. The crowd was silent.

"Time out," Obi-Wan heard Garen call. Obi-Wan managed to get one of his feet below him, clutching his side as it gave some stabs of pain. Garen rushed towards him, and took his arm, "You alright buddy?"

Obi-Wan kept his voice low, as he spoke to Garen. "I think he's cracked one of my ribs. My right side. I'm not sure."

Garen frowned at Anakin, who was twirling his blade in his hands, staring at them. "He isn't fighting how I use to remember him."

"Something is up," Obi-Wan said, as the droid came towards him. "Help me up Garen, so I can get this duel over with."

"No way," Garen said instantly, helping him up. "Obi-Wan, if you're injured, you should call surrender."

"I know that is the rules. But I want to check something." Obi-Wan said, holding his sabre tighter in his hand. "This is not Anakin's style of fighting. It's...familiar." He nodded at the droid, and called, "I am continuing the duel."

The crowd cheered slightly, and Yoda gave a satisfied nod. Garen glared at Obi-Wan, as he placed most of his weight on his left side instead of his right. He would have to change stance. Garen retreated to the edge of the side-lines, as Obi-Wan, instead, placed his blade in the Ataru stance, holding it to his side. He was going on the offensive now. The droid raised its arm, and shouted, "Begin!"

It was over in moments. Obi-Wan parried Anakin's blade, and, instantly, the younger Jedi punched his right side, causing him to yell in pain, and the crowd screamed, "Foul!"

However, the droid ignored them, and Obi-Wan pushed Anakin back. The younger Jedi stood, in a completely different stance to before, and leapt through the air. Obi-Wan seized his chance. Extinguishing his blade, he leapt high in the air, ducked Anakin's swing and struck him in the chin lightly, causing a moment's distraction, before seizing his wrists and kicking him away to the ground, causing an all might smack as he struck it. Obi-Wan landed softly, but his right leg buckled as the pain from his cracked ribs erupted through his body. The droid instantly wheeled towards an unconscious Anakin and cried, "Point to Obi-Wan Kenobi! Anakin Skywalker unable to continue!" Obi-Wan waited, as the droid shouted, "Winner, Kenobi!"

Obi-Wan struggled back to his feet, as the crowd applauded, and felt the pain rush through his body. Garen was at his side in an instant, pulling his arm over his shoulder and leading him to a bench. "You know," Garen said hotly, "That was pretty reckless!"

"What, the fact that I continued to fight with an injury or I changed stance?"

"Both!" Garen said hotly, as a med droid touched Obi-Wan's injured side, checking for any serious injuries. "Obi-Wan, you never used Ataru since, well, you know. Qui-Gon."

Obi-Wan ignored him, and winced as the droid bandaged his side tightly, and began to stand, a bit better, and walk away, towards the exit. "Very good," Yoda said shortly, as he approached Obi-Wan, walking next to him, "Impressed at the change in stance, I am."

"Thank you Master," Obi-Wan said, slightly confused.

"Sense something troubling you, I do."

Obi-Wan stared at the unconscious form of Anakin, as Ahsoka tried to shake him awake. "I have never known Anakin to fight dirty before, and his stance seems...unlike him."

"Indeed," Yoda said, his voice low. "And worries me that..." He stopped.

Obi-Wan felt it too, and, once more, someone screamed above them.

Shaak Ti was just happily walking through the hall of the fountains when she spotted something scarlet glistening on the ground, and saw a foot just visible by the fountain. She rounded the fountain. She screamed instantly.

Two Jedi were with her instantly; Yoda and Obi-Wan. Already, more people were beginning to turn up, and most of them covered their mouths or stood and pointed at the body. Obi-Wan rushed forward, and turned the Jedi over.

It was Aalto.

Blood soaked his hands, as he removed them from Aalto's chest, where a sabre wound was visible, still smoking. He stared up at Yoda, who approached wearily. "Disturbing, this is." He said lowly. "Take the body to Bant, you will."

"Yes Master," Obi-Wan said, and he motioned to Anakin, who strode forward instantly. Together, they lifted the body, and carried it down the hall and through a quiet door.

Bruck watched as Obi-Wan struggled slightly to carry Aalto, and smirked slightly. Now would be his chance. He dropped what part of Aalto he was holding and dived for Obi-Wan, causing him to fall to the ground, with his hands over his neck. Obi-Wan kicked Bruck over him, and turned, spluttering, to him. "Anakin, what do you think you're doing?!"

"Haven't you worked it out yet?" Bruck snarled at him. "After all, you murdered me a few decades ago, didn't you?"

Obi-Wan stared at Anakin, and suddenly backed off, shaking his head violently. "No..." He said defiantly, "No, it can't be you Bruck." He glared at him; Bruck controlling Anakin, Bruck forcing Anakin to kill innocent people. "Why?"

"Revenge, Kenobi," Bruck sneered at him. He raised his hand, and Obi-Wan felt tightness around his neck. He reached up to his throat, clutching it, as he choked. "Now, let's see how well you can fly!"

Bruck flung Obi-Wan through a window, making him to get cut instantly by the shards of glass. Quickly, Obi-Wan activated his rope binds, and the sharpened end dug deep into the temple stone work. He felt a massive tug on his arm, and clung tightly to it, slowly sliding down it, burning his hands. He landed hard on the roof of the temple floor below, and lay on the cool stone work, staring above at the sky, panting. He could see Bruck above, Anakin's black clothing billowing around him, before he turned and rushed away. Obi-Wan sat up, and, pressing a button on his comm. Link, instantly said, "Ahsoka? Are you there?"

"Master Kenobi?" Ahsoka's voice issued from his wrist. "What's wrong?"

"Can you, er, bring a speeder round to the roof of the Temple?" Obi-Wan said hesitantly. He heard her snigger slightly, and she logged off. Wrapping his cloak around him, Obi-Wan waited for five minutes, when he saw one of the Jedi speeders heading towards him. He waved, and Ahsoka steered towards him, and landed it close by. She was in a fit of giggles, as he slowly clambered in. "Very funny young one," Obi-Wan said, rolling his eyes.

"What were you doing on the roof anyway?" She chortled.

"Well, Anakin attacked me, or rather a Phantom attacked me, and he forced pushed me out the window." Obi-Wan explained quickly, and Ahsoka nearly crashed in shock.

"But...why?"

"Because the Phantom that possesses him is seeking revenge for something I had done." Obi-Wan answered shortly. "I must speak with Master Yoda this instant."

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! WOO! For some reason, my bold letter button isn't working, so there we go! Please review each chapter, I know, I'm being a pain!

BRUCK: Mwahahaha! I bet Kenobi finally!

Obi-Wan: No you didn't, I'm still alive!

BRUCK: OH damn it! (Hits himself)

Me: Watch it! I need you alive until the End!

Bruck: Haha! I'm to stay alive for the whole book Ginger!"

Obi-Wan (Sighs): One, not ginger, I have red-blonde hair. Two, your hair looks like its had a bad case of danduff.

Bruck:.................Shut it!


	8. Meeting Grevious

**MEETING GREVIOUS**

Bruck pulled his hood over his face, as he entered the slums of Corusant, ignoring the looks of the gangs as they spotted his light sabre, slung against his belt. Bruck turned to most of them, and snarled, "What are you looking at?!"

The gang turned on him instantly, but he was prepared; he force-pushed them into the wall, causing many of the pedestrians to rush away in fright. Bruck laughed and continued walking, hopefully going to the bar where he knew he would find the person, or thing, he needed to find.

The bar had flashing holograms above it, most of them almost blinding him. He strolled casually into the bar, pulling his hood down when he stepped over the fresh-hold. Bruck glanced around, ignoring the chatter that was going around, and the woman that flirted with him instantly.

"Hey gorgeous," One said to him holding her drink shakily in her hand.

"Alright handsome," Another said, shoving the first away from him. Bruck smiled at them, but walked away, towards the back, hoping that there was some way he could get into the room there, where he knew held a small group of droids, snuck onto the planet. He was stopped instantly by two massive pig-like creatures. "Name?" One of them demanded, holding his lance towards Bruck.

Bruck held his hand up, gathering the force around his hand, choking both of the runts quietly. There was a small cracking noise, as their necks broke, and he let them drop to the ground. There was silence from the people close by. Bruck curled his lip, and snarled. "They drank too much,"

They chortled slightly, and continued with their drinks and conversations. Bruck placed his hand on the door, and slowly pushed it open.

There were three tables, one with cards on, as four droids played sabacc. Bruck stared, instead, towards the table at the back, where a massive droid with yellow eyes, with slits for pupils. He had clawed hands, and four sabre hanging from his side, with a massive black cloak around his shoulders. He was staring around at the other droids, giving a cough every so often.

"Hello, Grevious," Bruck said cheerfully, sitting opposite him.

The droids instantly got up, guns raised and ready. Grevious stood too, holding his sabres in his claws. "And who are you?!" He snarled.

"Is that anyway to greet a friend?" Bruck challenged, raising his eyebrows slightly. "I think we can come to some sort of arrangement."

The Droid General seemed interested, but he suddenly rasped, "And why should I trust you?"

"We share a common enemy," Bruck hissed at him, placing his sabre onto the table. "I have a proposal for you."

Grevious frowned slightly at him, before slamming his claws onto the table. "And what proposal can you ever offer?"

"How about another sabre to add to your 'collection'?" Bruck said, smiling. The droids looked at one another, as their General leaned back in his seat slightly. "One that belongs to a Jedi called Master Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

"You have a plan?" Grevious snarled, but his voice gave some hint of interest.

"A good plan." Bruck said, smiling widely. "How about we lure him out into the open? I could fake an image of you killing someone, and you could make an open challenge to him. Is it not true that Master Tachi is leaving for the Alderaan system as we speak?" He did not wait for an answer. "I know Kenobi; he expressed an interest in pretty woman like Siri Tachi."

"Last I heard, he was in love with a woman called Duchess Satine Kryez of Mandalore." Grevious hissed, but his eyes were wider. "But, perhaps we can come to some sort of trap for him, and the other Jedi." Grevious suddenly chuckled. "I would like nothing better than to kill him in a hologram in front of the Jedi order."

Siri was fighting too hard against the droid forces, her blonde hair tied up, smacking her in the face as she twisted and dodged enemy fire, her purple sabre deflecting what she could. The droids, however, kept coming, and, next to her, Jets, her most trusted Clone and one of her closest friends, began to pull her away, as the battle droids came closer. "General!" He cried, as they rounded a corner, more clones rushing past them in order to face the droids. "We must evacuate and get to the planet!"  
"I am not leaving the Alderaan system to the Separatists!" Siri screamed at him, just as an explosion rocked their cruiser. "Jets, I want you to put a transmition through to the Council, there is no way we are going to fight them off without help!"

Jets nodded, and the pair of them rushed down the corridor, followed, un-noticed by Grevious, who had just entered the ship, accompanied by three magna droids. He gunned down some clones, and his eyes caught the purple blade of Siri Tachi, and her blonde hair as she and the clones sealed themselves in the bridge. Grevious turned to see Bruck, hooded, walking towards him, and said, "They've locked themselves in the bridge."  
"Let me deal with Tachi," Bruck said, fingering his new sabre, which hummed now with a red blade, with Skywalker's old crystal in a small bag on his belt; better to keep the deception, than to expose the real truth. He knew, deep down, that Kenobi was alive, and this trap would ensnare him if he was alive. Bruck turned to a droid that approached them. "Take care of the clones, General," He smiled at him, "Would you accompany me, along with your magna droids, to the bridge?"

"I will," Grevious said his voice cunning. Bruck and Grevious walked towards the sealed doors, and Bruck pulled his new sabre out from under his cloak and ignited it, before stabbing it through the door, causing the metal to burn and crumble instantly. Grevious signalled his magna droids, and they flanked behind Bruck, ready and waiting. The large circular disc fell, and, instantly, blaster fire rained in their direction, causing both Bruck and Grevious to use their sabres to defend themselves. Bruck raised his hands, and, using Anakin's force energy, caused lightning to erupt from his hands. The clones screamed, and Siri, standing by the hologram-system, turned, obviously interrupted in her conversation with two Jedi that he could see. "Master Yoda!" She screamed at the smaller, "Please! Get help!"

"Siri!" Obi-Wan called, and their image flickered slightly, as the magna droids surrounded the lone Jedi.

Bruck smiled at her, before saying, "Goodnight Siri Tachi."

Obi-Wan watched in horror as Siri was engulfed by force-lightning, and the younglings behind him gave loud squeals of fright. Ahsoka clasped them close to her, staring up at the fallen Jedi, as two figures appeared in the hologram. Grevious, and a hooded figure, brandishing a light sabre that looked strangely familiar to her masters. Obi-Wan's face turned from shock into anger, as he instantly said, "What did you do to her Bruck?!"

"Oh, she's unconscious, Oafy-Wan." He answered, lowering his hood, and using Anakin's mouth, smiled widely. He spotted Mace Windu and Yoda, and instantly said, "How do you like me now Jedi traitors?"

"You're the traitor here Chun," Mace snapped, causing Yoda to flinch slightly.

"I'm the traitor?" Bruck said, placing a hand over his chest (No, not his chest, Obi-Wan told himself, _Anakin's_) "You let this man," He indicated Obi-Wan, "This Jedi _fool_ get away with murder! Literally!"

"I had no choice," Obi-Wan said sadly, hanging his head slightly. "Bruck, you were stealing from the Jedi Temple!"

There was a pause, and, when Bruck spoke, he spoke directly to him, "You have two hours to come here and rescue Siri Tachi, or Grevious here," He indicated the massive droid general standing next to him. "Will have the pleasure of killing her himself, and taking her sabre might I add."

Obi-Wan's head snapped up, and this time, he looked angry, "If you hurt Siri in any way! Both of you. I will hunt you down and make you suffer. You," He pointed at Bruck, "Will leave Anakin's body this instant! Don't you know what you are doing to him?"

"I admit, I did not wish to do this." Bruck said, his voice sounding low. "But, we all have to live off one another don't we? His padawan," He smirked at Ahsoka. "Lives off his knowledge, using it to suit her own purposes as a Jedi. And even Master Yoda uses those he had trained to go and risk their lives instead of him!"

"How dare you!" Mace started, but Yoda held up his hand, and stepped forward, his cane clatter vibrating through the chamber. The venerable master stared up into Bruck's eyes (Anakin's eyes, Obi-Wan reminded himself) and said, "Propose a challenge, do you?"

There was a silence. Even Grevious had fallen quiet.

"I propose nothing," Bruck snapped. "Not to you anyway. I propose that _Master_ Kenobi here come and face me on Mustafar, unless he wishes to see Siri Tachi burn tonight, Mustafar time." He bared his teeth at Obi-Wan. "Oh yes, I know your weakness Obi-Wan. Who would you kill to protect your pride? Your friend or your brother?" He gave a laugh. "Come alone Kenobi, or Siri, and Skywalker, will both die tonight."


	9. Journey into the Tombs

**JOURNEY INTO THE TOMBS**

Obi-Wan paced in front of them, arms crossed, and eyes down. Yoda was sitting in his seat, holding his cane in both hands, also staring down. Mace and Ahsoka were looking at each of them in turn, Mace twirling his sabre hilt in his hands, Ahsoka biting her lip.

"I'm coming,"

Obi-Wan looked up at her, and she stared back. "No," He said firmly.

"Yes," Ahsoka said instantly, folding her arms. "Anakin is my master, and I took a vow to try and protect him. I'm going to live up to that vow."

Obi-Wan shook his head, before saying, "So like Anakin, aren't you?"

"So what?" Ahsoka said, walking towards him. "I'm coming, and I can get Rex and a few clones to come too! We can hold Grevious at bay, and let you try and rescue Master Skywalker. It's a good plan!"

"Not many Jedi that fight Grevious survive young one," Mace said instantly, placing his sabre back to his belt. "If you are going, then I am coming with you."

Obi-Wan stared at them both, and shook his head, "Nothing I say will ever change your minds, will it?"

"Nope," Ahsoka said, popping the 'p', and Mace shook his head. "Come on Master, in the end, you'll be glad of it."

Obi-Wan smiled, before turning to Yoda. "Do you see any threat at all?"

Yoda closed his eyes for a moment, before saying, "Clouded, young Skywalker is. But screaming to be released he is. Try to communicate with him, to get him back in control, I will." He opened his eyes, and shifted them to Obi-Wan, "Careful you must tread, Obi-Wan. Fear that there is more to this than Bruck Chun let's on."

"This has to be a trap, regardless." Mace said, as he picked up his cloak. "Me and the Padawan will have your back, Obi-Wan. You will have twenty minutes to stop Bruck Chun before he ends up killing Skywalker."

"I know," Obi-Wan said, stroking his beard slightly. "That's why I'm offering him an alternative body to control."

There was silence, and Ahsoka was the one who broke it. "But Master!" She squealed, "You can't give yourself up to him to be possessed!"

"I'm not," Obi-Wan said, and he turned to Yoda. "Is Bruck's original body buried in the conservation Cemetary?"

Ahsoka gazed, confused, from Obi-Wan to Yoda, who nodded. "Keys, Master Jacosta Nu has. Tread carefully, you will." He gave a massive sigh. "Go, and try to contact Anakin I will, through the force."

The three of them bowed, and walked out, leaving Yoda to ponder his thoughts, before going into a long meditation.

Shovels in hands, as well as buckets, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka wadded through the muddy under-section of the Jedi temple, with a young padawan, who looked absolutely terrified to be with them, carrying the keys. Obi-Wan stopped, and they stopped, and placed his bucket and spade to the ground, before reaching up to the light-hat he had placed on earlier, and flicked the switch, causing a massive beam of white light to shine through the eerie darkness. Ahsoka rummaged beside him, and another light appeared from another that she had placed on her own head. "Let's continue," Obi-Wan said, swinging his spade onto his shoulder and lifting his bucket.

They continued on for a few minutes, their lights shining the way for them, the padawan holding the keys following them closely. Finally, a great wooden door came before them, and, without warning, Obi-Wan stopped suddenly, causing the padawan to walk into him. "Oh dear," He said.

They were looking at shattered doors, with a massive hole in the middle where they would have joined. The wood was splintered, and the iron bolt was lying on the floor. Obi-Wan placed his tools on the ground and picked up the bolt. It was cut off. "Someone has been here before," He said, slowly dropping it to the ground.

"Who?" Ahsoka asked, helping the padawan to his feet.

"I have a hunch, and I hope I am wrong." Obi-Wan said, and they continued on.

When the stepped into the massive room, the padawan lit a match and flung it into the darkness. There was a spark and a roar as the flames roared into life, splitting off into different directions. Rats scarpered as the flames came towards them, illuminating the faces of long-gone Jedi that existed many years ago. Obi-Wan slowly walked forward, passed two rats that paused to stare at them. Ahsoka shivered when she saw them, and hurriedly moved on, following him down the line of tombs. They treaded water for a few moments, and, finally, they stopped. A tomb was visible before them, looking almost new. The tomb itself was shorter than Obi-Wan by an inch, but, even so, it depicted a handsome face of a padawan, with a braid and his sabre engraved into the stone work before him. Obi-Wan placed his spade and bucket next to the tomb, and Ahsoka followed suit. Obi-Wan blew the dust off the name plaque, and read it out.

""Here lies Bruck Chun, who fell to the Darkness.""

"Some fall," Ahsoka muttered darkly, as they placed their hands on one side of the top cover. The padawan watched, slightly frightened, as they heaved and pushed. Finally, they gave up, and Obi-Wan turned, panting slightly, to her.

"Force lift maybe?" He suggested.

They both raised their hands, and, building the force up around them, tried to lift it. There was a creaking noise, and then a cracking, as the lid of the tomb lifted slightly. Sweat began to appear on Ahsoka's forehead, as she struggled. "Go and push it," Obi-Wan told her, building more of his force energy around him, keeping it lifted as she rushed forwards, and, using both hands, pushed the lid to the ground, making it split into two. "Whoops," She said, staring at the broken lid.

"Doesn't matter," Obi-Wan said, as he approached the tomb. He took one look, and swore loudly. "He's gone!"

"What?!" Ahsoka said, rushing to him side. He was right; there was nothing but dust and wraps. What was left was nothing. "Did he decompose?"

"No," Obi-Wan said, picking up some of the dust into his hand. "I think someone_ moved_ him."


	10. the Sith Elders

**THE SITH ELDERS**

"Impossible," Mace said angrily, in front of the council, as Obi-Wan explained the situation to them, Ahsoka at his shoulder, next to his chair. Obi-Wan shook his head, before saying,

"It's obvious Aalto and his friends knew that if Bruck should rise again, the body was to be taken care of." He held up Aalto's comm. Link. "I think this, combined with the holo-vision will explain everything we need to know."

He motioned to Ahsoka, who took it from his hand and walked towards the small projector in the middle of the room, and connected it up. There was a flicker, and two people were visible. Aalto, and Bruck, both aged thirteen.

"I can't believe he took Master Jinn!" Bruck was saying angrily. Aalto nodded slightly, and cracked his knuckles. "I just can't believe it!"

"What you gonna do?" Aalto asked.

The image flickered, and, this time, it was Aalto himself, walking through the air, sabre held high. They saw him stop, and, out of no-where, a new person appeared that none of them seemed to recognise. She was tall and wearing leather clothes. She had a long flowing cloak, her brown hair waved and flopping over her shoulders. She walked around Aalto and placed her head on his shoulder, before whispering, "You hid the body?"

"Yes," He answered, extinguishing his blade. "Now, how do I bring him back?"

The woman smiled, and walked around to face him, before planting a kiss on Aalto's lips. "Yuk!" Ahsoka said, screwing up her face.

"I'm afraid, Jedi, that I will need a piece of his DNA," The woman said, and, instantly, Aalto pulled out something from his robes; a lock of white hair. "That will do." She disappeared from the hologram for a moment, before returning, holding a vial, "Pour this over the body, and he will rise again, as a spirit, capable of controlling anyone he comes into contact with."

"That's it?" Aalto said taking the vial. "Can't you bring him back completely?"

"The only way he can come back completely is if he takes possession of a powerful Jedi, and uses his force-energy to build himself a body." The woman said, flicking her hair from behind her shoulders to her front. "That is all I can do for you."

"Thank you Stellandra," Aalto said, placing the vial in his pocket.

"There is one more thing I need you to do," Stellandra said, her voice low and seductive.

"Yes?"

"Can you kill Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

The image flickered again, and this time, it showed Aalto and his friends, waiting in the shadows as Obi-Wan sat by the fountain, and place his hands over his face. Aalto ignited his sabre, and lunged for him. The image died, and the viewing ended. The Council were quiet, as Obi-Wan gave a massive sigh. "Well," Ki-adi Mundi said, rather tiredly, "That explains a lot."

"Indeed." Plo Koon said, and he sighed as well. Obi-Wan rubbed his forehead slightly, staring at the place where the woman had stood. Where had he seen her before?

"Who was she?" Ahsoka asked, "The woman."

Mace and Yoda exchanged glances, and Mace instantly said, "Her name is Stellandra, a Sith Elder with unimaginable powers. They make Dooku and Ventress look like babies compared to their power."

"Incredibly powerful they are," Yoda said, "And tell you her story, I shall." He cleared his throat, as the whole council turned to him. "A padawan she was, in this temple. Knew her, I did."

"That was nearly nine hundred years ago!" Ahsoka interrupted, but she suddenly flinched and gave an apology-look.

"Indeed," Mace said, "And when they were padawans, Stellandra and Yoda were close friends, so close that they helped each other out when they were on missions together." He took a breath, and continued, "However, when they were being selected as padawans, most of the Masters were so interested in Yoda that they all queued up to select him. Stellandra was one of the last to be selected, and, well, she didn't like the fact that, even though she had a midichlorian count at over thirty thousand, she was never wanted."

"Ended up in a fight, we did." Yoda continued, "Ended up defeating her, I did, and run, she did." He took a massive sigh, "Joined the dark-side at any early age she did, master the forces of the dark side, she did."

"Why mention me?" Obi-Wan demanded.

"Looked for Jedi that she thought a threat she did," Yoda answered.

"Maybe she saw you as a threat," Mace comforted him.

"Oh that's good to know," Obi-Wan said sarcastically.

Ahsoka turned to him, and said, "Well, you do control the Grand army Master."

"Can we keep our minds on the situation at hand?" Obi-Wan said hotly. He stood, looking very bad tempered. "Anakin is in trouble; Bruck is killing him from the inside! Grevious is going to kill Siri Tachi in an hour, and we have a Sith Elder who maybe behind all of this in the first place! So please, if you excuse me, I have a mission I need to attend to!" He walked out, followed closely by Ahsoka, and, a rather reluctant Mace Windu.


	11. Battle of Mustafar

**BATTLE OF MUSTAFAR**

"It's a shame Siri." Bruck said, walking around the imprisoned Jedi, staring up at her. "A shame that your friends are not here to save you."

Siri kept her head down, staring at the floor. Bruck lifted her chin, and smiled at her. "I can give into my temptation for now Siri, but later, I might not be able to hold back my will. Oafy will be so furious if he found you and me together, wouldn't he?"

"Obi-Wan isn't a fool." Siri shot at him, staring into his eyes angrily. "He doesn't love me anymore anyway!"

"Oh, we'll see," Bruck sneered, turning away. "We'll see when he comes and saves you now, won't he? Apparently, he is on his way right this minute." Bruck turned back to her at the door. "I shall see you later Siri."

When Bruck closed the door, he gave a sigh, and walked towards the control room where he knew Grevious was preparing his droids for a surprise ambush on the Jedi. He knew Kenobi wouldn't come alone; he always had someone tagging along with him. Bruck watched as Grevious organised his troops around certain areas of the station. "Is the troops ready?"

"Ready as can be," Grevious rasped. "How is our prisoner?"

"Moaning," Bruck answered, and suddenly smiled when he saw five gunships cut across the security holograms. "Looks like they've decided to arrive." He turned to the commander droid. "Gun them down."

"Roger Roger,"

Obi-Wan shook slightly in the gunship, as they approached the molten surface of the planet below. He could hear gun-fire already, and held on tight to his handle above him, as the gunship rocked slightly from it. Ahsoka was next to him, hooded and cloaked, like he was. "Stick close to me young one," Obi-Wan told her, "And we'll get out fine."  
"I'm just worried," She admitted. "I don't like this plan Master."

"It's the best I can think of just now," Obi-Wan admitted also. The gunship's engines hummed slightly, and there was a bump as it landed. The shutters opened, and the clones moved to the side, leaving a gap for Obi-Wan to move freely. "Now, the plan is simple; distract the droids, and I'll handle Bruck."

"Yes Master," Ahsoka said, as he set off onto the planet's surface. "Ready to go Rex?"

"As always Commander," He answered.

They took to the air, and rejoined the massive gun battle that was occurring. Ahsoka heard something explode close to them, causing the ship to rock slightly again, and cried, "Land on the first land stretch you can pilot!"

"Yes commander."

Ahsoka pulled her sabre from her belt, and readied herself as the gunship bumped again on the ground. "GREEN LIGHT!" A clone yelled.

The doors slammed open, and they ran into the fray. Ahsoka pulled her cloak off her, and ignited her sabre, parrying blows that were aimed for her. Ahead, she could see Mace Windu's purple blade, and headed towards him and his squad. Ahsoka leapt onto a droid that had managed to grab a clone from behind and sliced its arm off. The clone turned, thanked her quickly, and rushed back into the battle. "Where's Kenobi?" Mace asked her when she joined his side.

"Scouting ahead!"

They ran towards the droid army, and, together, force-pushed them away, giving them time to get their bearings a bit better. They were still quite far from the station. Ahsoka pressed ahead, Mace following her close, as they spotted some droidkeas rolling towards them. "Watch out master!"

"On it!" Mace yelled back to her. He raised his hands, and the molten supports that surrounded them began to rock, and fall, crushing the droids that were unfortunate enough to stick around. Ahsoka could see twin blades ahead, one green, the other blue, rushing towards them.

"I'll handle Grevious!"Ahsoka shouted, and, rushing forward, flung herself through the air, and smashed her blades into Grevious' own. Grevious pushed her away, and she parried his next blow weakly, and dodged his other blade effectively. Grevious gave a roar of laughter as she failed to stop his hidden kick, and she landed a few metres away. Ahsoka got to her feet, and raised her blade again. "Where's my Master?!"

"About to kill his own!"

Ahsoka felt panic rush through her body, as Grevious seized her around the throat, and her sabre hand with the other, holding it away, and stopping it protect her body. His eyes bore down into hers, as she choked and coughed. Grevious twisted her blade towards her, making in too close, ready to slice her in half.

A purple blade broke the hand holding her sabre, making her able to slice off the one that held her by the neck. Mace bore down on Grevious, and Ahsoka joined him, as the massive Droid general ignited two more sabres, ready to enter the fight with them. Mace lunged first, and parried one of Grevious' blades, and, like a whirlwind, blocked another. Ahsoka went next, and brought her blade down on Grevious' left, causing him to sway against the two Jedi's blows. Ahsoka felt Mace grabbed her by the shoulder, and flung her, spin kicking Grevious in the metal chest, causing him to fall dangerously close to the edge, where lava bubbled and hissed. Grevious roared in anger, and rushed towards them, but Mace force-pushed him back, and the droid general almost fell from the cliff. Ahsoka ran at him next, but he parried her attack, only to have Mace join her. Together, they heaved and pushed, and the droid slipped, falling to the lava river below...

Only to land, hard, on all fours on a ledge below them, and scurry away, towards the station. Ahsoka watched him, and turned to Mace, "Obi-Wan's there!"

Mace nodded, and, together, they ran through the battle towards the station.

Obi-Wan abandoned his cloak at the entrance to the station, before, stealthily, rushing in. He crouched and walked down the corridor, trying hard to make sure his boots would not make a sound. He heard some droids close by, and looked up, and spotted the ventilation system above him. Raising his hands, he pulled the grill down, before jumping up into it. Once up, he used the force to replace the grill back in its spot, just as two droids rounded the corner where he was standing moments earlier.

"There isn't anything here!" One was saying.

"Must be invisible," The other said.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, and crawled down the metal tube, hoping that the force would guide him to Siri in time, before Bruck would kill her. He came to a fork.

Left or Right? He asked himself.

He turned right.

He could sense Siri was close, and continued in the direction he was going, only stopping when he needed to check that no one was following him through the shafts. He came to another grill, and a horrific sight came to his eyes.

Siri was on the ground, with Bruck beating her, Anakin's body lying just feet away. Then Obi-Wan understood; he had drained Anakin's force- energy to make himself a new body. His hair was long and tied up, white as ever, and his clothes were black, and a sabre hung on his belt. He grabbed Sir's wrists and flung her against the wall, almost pressing his face close to hers. "Where's your precious Jedi now?"

Siri struggled, as Bruck pushed her to the floor, igniting his sabre.

No! Obi-Wan thought, anger striking him. He kicked the grate off, and leapt down; sabre ignited, and pointed it at Bruck, who had placed his blade close to Siri's throat, keeping her pressed to the ground with his legs. "Get away from her," He said through gritted teeth.

Bruck smiled, before saying, "Nice of you to drop in, Obi-Wan. You were about to miss the fun!"

"Get away from her," Obi-Wan said dangerously, walking towards him. "Get off her Bruck!"

"Jealous?" Bruck said, standing up. He looked down at Siri, "When I deal with him, I'll come back."

Siri shivered on the ground, trying to move away to Anakin, who lay unconscious still. Obi-Wan wandered over to them, sabre still held up, and said, "You will not touch her!"  
Bruck laughed, and extinguished his sabre. Obi-Wan instantly found this odd, as Bruck said, "Why don't you come and get me Kenobi?" And he ran through a door, with Obi-Wan following in hot pursuit.

Obi-Wan felt his anger rush through his body, as he gave chase. Bruck was leading him everywhere he could think off, but the anger of what he had just nearly witnessed clouded his vision, and he raised his hand eventually, tripping Bruck and causing him to catapult into the control room. The doors slid open, and Obi-Wan walked in, holding his blade to his side with both hands, as Bruck struggled to get up. When he looked up at Obi-Wan, he smiled suddenly, and said, "Now Grevious!"

Obi-Wan felt someone grabbed him around the throat, and a claw hand grab his sabre hand. Obi-Wan struggled, and heard the hum as a sabre got ignited.

It was thrust through his chest.

The blue blade hummed below his chin, and, slowly, he crumbled to the ground, panting, holding his chest in agony. Yet, he was still alive, as though the blade had not done as much damage as it should have. Bruck got up, and walked towards him, squatting next to him, as Obi-Wan tried to pull himself to his fallen sabre. "You know Kenobi," Bruck said, pushing the sabre away from Obi-Wan's hand. "I feel quite sorry for you, this fate." He pushed Obi-Wan over onto his back, as he choked for a breath, with his breathing rasping and wheezing. "I only wish that, in some way, you let me live."

Obi-Wan stared at the ceiling, as Bruck sat next to him. "All the times I tried to prove myself to the Jedi, only to get my dreams destroyed by you." He smiled, as Obi-Wan raised his hand, shakily towards him.

"Please...Bruck!"

Bruck took Obi-Wan's hand, and placed it back onto the ground, and turned his face towards him. "I want to see the light fade from your eyes."

Obi-Wan stared into those icy-blue eyes, as they gleamed evilly back at him. He coughed, blood trickling down from a corner of his mouth, as he tried to speak again. "Bruck...please...you can't!"

"I just did," Bruck said, and he sat there, watching Obi-Wan, ignoring the hand that he raised to him. Obi-Wan could feel the crushing darkness gather around him. His eyes were misting over, and the sounds of the battle were disappearing. His hand was shaking now, as he tried to grab Bruck, and hold onto him.

His next breath was his final.

The hand came crashing down to the floor, and he became still.

* * *

**Mwahaha! Cliffy! Very Evil! Sorry, but you're going to have to wait!**


	12. Fall of a Jedi

**THE FALL OF A JEDI**

Yoda clutched his chest suddenly, and, instantly, Palpatine turned to look at him, as did Shaak Ti. He shook delicately, as he felt the Jedi's presence start to leave the World of the Living. "Master Yoda?" Palpatine asked, taking the old Jedi's hands. "What is the matter?"

"Gone, he is," Yoda said sadly. "One with the Force, he is now."

"Who?" Shaak Ti asked, sitting next to him.

"Passed from the world of the living, Obi-Wan has." Yoda answered. "With his Master now, Obi-Wan is."

Bruck sighed with relief, as the hand fell to the floor, and Obi-Wan became still. He stood, and smiled at Grevious, who stomped over and picked up Obi-Wan's sabre, and added it to his belt. "What shall we do with the body?"

"Carry it; I want the Clones and the others to see his dead body."

Grevious lifted Obi-Wan into his arms, and Bruck took a comm. Link, and they walked out of the control room, where the sounds of battle were beginning to deplete. Bruck smiled at the droids, as they chatted about the Jedi that Grevious was carrying. They followed behind them, as the doors opened, just as the rest of the Jedi and clones approached it. Bruck smiled, and touched a button on the comm. Link, causing a few holograms of the Jedi High Council to appear. He flung the comm. Link to the ground in front of the Clones, as four Jedi pushed to the front; Ahsoka, Mace Windu, Siri and a now awake Anakin. Bruck smiled, before shouting, "See the body of the Great Negotiator now!"

Grevious threw Obi-Wan to the ground, and he laid, before the hologram and the others, motionless, a smouldering sabre wound in the centre of his chest. Ahsoka burst into tears instantly, and Anakin rushed forwards, and grabbed his master, trying to wake him. "Obi-Wan?" He begged, "Please!"

"Too late," Bruck said, smiling. "I have completed my mission to kill Kenobi, and now, I am more powerful than any of you!"

"We will see about that!" Mace roared, and he rushed forward, only to get pushed back by Bruck's force push, causing him to land hard near Obi-Wan's body. Bruck laughed, and shouted, "Who will challenge me now?!"

None of the clones or the Jedi spoke, both were too preoccupied with the death of one of their own. Bruck stared at the image of Yoda, and said, "Now, what do you think of me?"

"An evil monster, you are," Yoda said, his voice strangely calm.

"Thank you," Bruck said, bowing slightly, as Ahsoka joined Anakin's side, as he cradled Obi-Wan's body in his arms. "Now, will no one challenge me?"

"Challenge this!" A clone wearing blue shouted, and he shot at Bruck, who blocked the blow with his red sabre. Anakin instantly looked up at it.

"That's mine!"

"Whoops," Bruck said, faking a shocked look, "Hope you don't mind me using it, will you?"

"You son of a..." Anakin snarled.

"I wish I had another choice," Bruck said, extinguishing his blade and placing the sabre back to his belt. "But, he killed me, so I killed him. An eye for an eye." He smiled. "Will you fight me oh fabled chosen one?"

Anakin stood, and, using the force, summoned Obi-Wan's sabre into his hand from Grevious' belt, and ignited it. He suddenly stopped, staring down at it, and extinguished it, before falling to his knees next to his Master's body. "I knew none of you will face me," Bruck said, addressing them all. "You are all a bunch of cowards! The so-called protectors of the Peace! Because of you, one of your own lies before me! So, who will fight me? Who will give me a _real_ fight?"


	13. The Ghost Plain

**THE GHOST PLAIN**

Obi-Wan kept his eyes shut, his ears doing the most work, hearing for any signs of someone approaching him. He felt neither warm nor cold. Risking it, he opened his eyes.

There was white mist all around him, encasing him in a white glow. Slowly, he stood up, and, suddenly feeling chilly, he wrapped his arms around himself, and touched nothing but skin. Staring down, he jumped.

He was _naked?!_

He touched his chest, where countless scars would have been visible, but found none. He touched his face, and was relieved to find he still had a beard. Yet, he wished he had robes of some sort, just to cover himself up. Out of no-where, robes were flung towards him, landing lightly on the ground. Surprised, Obi-Wan picked them up, and stretched them out. They were slightly bigger than he was, but at least they were something. Pulling them on, he tied them with the belt around his waist, and, slowly, he walked. The mist seemed endless to him, and, as though on habit, he began to hum a tune that he liked. Yet, he kept forgetting the notes.

Then, he saw a figure up ahead.

"Excuse me?" He called, but the figure ignored him, and walked right through him, making him shiver. He instantly reached an arm out and tried to grasp the figure's arm. "Excuse me, could you..." He stopped, as the figure turned to him.

It had no face, and yet, it spoke pleasantly, "Go on, in the direction I was coming from. Someone wants to meet you."

Obi-Wan gawped at him as the figure walked away, and, slowly, he willed his feet to move, taking him in the direction the figure told him to go in. The mist cleared slightly, and he came to a ledge, visible as grass under his bare feet. There were little huts below him. Using the force, he jumped down, and landed softly on the ground, just as a new figure, this time with a face, walked towards him, wearing white. He looked familiar...

"Master Kenobi!" Master Sifo-dias said, smiling at him. "My goodness, what a surprise to see you here so soon!"

Was it a question? Obi-Wan smiled at the man, before asking, "Where am I?"

"What have we got here Sifo?" A woman asked, coming towards them, also wearing white, and slinging her arm through Sifo's. "Another Jedi? Oh great."

"My dear, this is Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi," Sifo said, "and Obi-Wan, this is Amethyst, my wife." Obi-Wan bowed at her, but suddenly realised that he was still naked beneath the robe, as the shoulder slipped. He flushed, but Sifo and Amethyst ignored him. Sifo continued, "Welcome to the Ghost Plain!"

"Where all the fallen come, before they move on," Amethyst said, smiling.

Obi-Wan stared at each of them in turn; all the fallen? Would that mean that?

"Obi-Wan!" A familiar voice sounded through the air. He turned.

Standing, in all his glory, clothed in white, hair unchanged and his beard still the same, was Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan watched as his old master walked towards him, smiling, and, gave a choking sound as he enveloped him in a bear hug. "Master!" He said weakly, "That hurts!"

Qui-gon chuckled, before turning to Sifo, "I'm sorry old friend, but I'm afraid I need to steal Obi-Wan away for a while."

He placed a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder, and led him away, towards the huts. They walked in silence, as Obi-Wan tried to adjust to what he had just seen. Qui-gon was killed, yet he was here, very much alive. How?

A hand extended from beside him, and unlocked one of the hut doors, and he found himself get steered in. Obi-Wan couldn't see because everything was so white, but he could plainly see a table, with some chairs, and many other things, including plants. Lots of plants.

He gave a massive sigh.

"I see your habits never change Master," He said. Qui-gon smiled, and Obi-Wan said instantly, "Is there any clothes I can put on?"

"Of course," He said, and he led him to a side room, where a chest of drawers stood at one end, and a massive bed at the other. Qui-gon reached into the drawers and pulled out a pair of trousers, and a loose top. Obi-Wan accepted them, and Qui-gon left, leaving him to get changed. Slowly, Obi-Wan pulled the robe off, and caught his reflection in the mirror, as he dressed. He still looked the same as ever. Pulling the robe back on, he walked out of the room, hoping he could get some shoes or something for his feet. However, he noticed Qui-gon was bare foot, so just kept quiet, as Qui-gon motioned for him sit.

Qui-gon chuckled, before sitting opposite him. "I have missed you my old Padawan."

Obi-Wan gave another sigh, before saying, "And I you."

Qui-gon chuckled again, and said, "You have gotten yourself into a lot of trouble lately, haven't you?"

Obi-Wan smiled, "That's what happens when you're me."  
Qui-gon suddenly looked serious, and he instantly said, "I must say, though, I am disappointed with you; disappointed that you have even attempted to try and grow a beard as good as mine and failed." He punched Obi-Wan's arm playfully. Obi-Wan recoiled, and said, "Why, if you see everything, did you not warn me of what was to occur? With the war and such?"

Qui-gon leaned back in his seat, and took a deep breath, "Will I tell you? Everything?"

"It would very much help if you did."

Qui-gon stared at him, his eyes penetrating Obi-Wan's own. "Alright. I knew you were to train Anakin, even before that Sith stabbed me. I knew that was your destiny, Obi-Wan, to train Anakin. And a fine young Jedi he has turned out to be. Yet, you have let your gaze over-look some...things he has done."

"You're wrong about one thing Master," Obi-Wan said raising his eyebrow. "Anakin hasn't turned into a fine Jedi. He's turned into a perfect Jedi."

"Anakin looks to you more like a father than he ever did with me," Qui-gon continued, as though Obi-Wan had not spoken. "It made me wonder; was I ever truly to be Anakin's master? No, I knew it. And because of your teachings, he has become one of the greatest Jedi of his age, no offence." He smiled at Obi-Wan, "But, soon after I died, Dooku took grief a bit further. He was enraged that you failed to reach me in time, to save me. I appeared to him in a dream, the night he was filled with hatred and revenge, and told him no. He was not to touch you. Dooku left the Order, instead of move on. Little did I realise that my old Master would become the very thing that killed me; a Sith.

"I tried to talk him out of it, but his heart was so evil, I could do nothing. I could not even talk to him. Gradually, he became so powerful, I had to just leave him be, and continue monitoring you and Anakin. Finally, ten years later, I gaze down to find you a grown man and Anakin more than I ever hoped for.

"But once again, a threat is made on Padme Amidala's life, and there was nothing I could do. I watched, helpless and unable to tell you what was about to occur in the next few months." He paused, as the door to his hut opened, and a woman that Obi-Wan had not seen for years strolled in.

"Busy as anything out there," Tahl was saying, placing her bags on the floor, "And it makes me- oh," She said, noticing Obi-Wan. "Well I'll be damned."

"Tahl," Qui-gon said sheepishly, "You remember Obi-Wan. My padawan."

"Former Padawan," Obi-Wan said, smiling at her. Tahl smiled back, and began to busy herself in the kitchen, stacking the fridge with new food. "So, you and Tahl then?"

"Yes," Qui-gon smirked, but his face suddenly became serious, "Where was I?" He scratched his beard, before saying, "That's right. I watched you closely when you went on that solo mission to Kamino, just in case anything happened. When I learned what Dooku had done, I tried to contact Master Yoda, but I couldn't. Everything happened so quickly after that; you were captured and Anakin had gone back to Tatooine."

"He got a scolding when I found that out," Obi-Wan muttered darkly.

"I was worried. Too worried." Qui-gon continued, "I knew something was up. Then things got bad to worse. I saw countless Jedi pass suddenly through the mist, greeted by others or comforted. I searched the crowd, in case you were among them, but, thankfully, neither you nor Anakin were. I was so relieved."

"Many Jedi died that day," Obi-Wan said, as Tahl looked over at them. "But what does this have to do with me and Bruck?"

"There is only one way to kill Bruck, and only one person." Qui-gon said, as Tahl placed a hand on his shoulder. "Bruck was resurrected by Sith Langauge, making him almost indestructible, but not completely. He forgot one thing; only the person that killed him before can do it again."

Obi-Wan didn't like where this was heading. "I have to kill Bruck, again?"

"Unfortunately yes," Qui-gon said his voice sad.

"And how in the kriff am I suppose to do that when I am dead?!" Obi-Wan demanded, causing Tahl to hit him over the back of the head. "Ouch!"

"Nope, still partly alive." She said smugly. "The fact that you can still feel pain means that you have some life left in your body. I think we should take him back to the Black Gate, don't you sweetheart?"

Qui-gon stood, and led Obi-Wan, who was still rubbing his head, out back into the misty village. They walked for a few moments, before they stopped, and Obi-Wan gazed up.

His mouth hung open.

How he had managed to miss said-Black Gate was now a complete mystery to him; it was enormous. It had a chain around its bars that loosened instantly. Qui-gon smiled at Obi-Wan, and said, "Take a deep breath."  
Obi-Wan breathed in, and Qui-gon turned him around, so his back was to the gate.

He pushed.

Obi-Wan was falling, but, where he thought he would hit ground, he didn't. He was floating. He turned his head, and gasped when he saw the dusty ground of Mustafar coming closer. But it didn't stop there; he could see the many figures of the people there; Anakin holding his body, Ahsoka sniffing next to him, and the clones around them, with the droids gone, as was Bruck and Grevious. He landed softly, and stared down at his body, and, without warning, he entered back into it.

The chest gave a heave of breath, and he slowly opened his eyes.


	14. Back to the Temple

**I know I'm being annoying, but please please please please Review each Chapter! Now here we go, the next update!**

**BACK TO THE TEMPLE**

Obi-Wan dared not open his eyes, just because he didn't want to see what was around him. Yet, he could hear Ahsoka's voice, as she tried desperately to comfort Anakin.

"Master, I'm so sorry,"

"Stop it Snips," He heard Anakin say; his voice was shaking with grief. "I can't lose him again, not after Jabiim. I just can't."

Obi-Wan felt the wound on his chest pierce him with pain for a moment, and he heaved a small breath through his now working lungs. Finally, his eyelids, quivered, and he slowly opened them. Anakin had his head bowed low, his brown hair tickling Obi-Wan's cheek, which felt wet, where Anakin's tears had fallen. Ahsoka had her arms around Anakin, her head on top of his, her head-tails falling onto his puffy hair. "We've got a job to do," Mace's voice sounded from somewhere close. "Bruck will be going to the temple, to kill Yoda and the others. We must get there fast."  
"What about communications?" Ahsoka asked. "Can we tell them?"

"We can't," Rex's voice sounded, "He has skilfully jammed all our transmissions to the Temple as soon as we arrived on the planet. By the time we get the Cruiser in the air, it'll be too late. General Tachi had gone on ahead to warn them."

"I'm not leaving just yet," Anakin said softly, almost too quietly for them to hear. "I...I want to give Obi-Wan a proper burial...somewhere...somewhere on Naboo...where Qui-gon is buried."

Obi-Wan felt the pang of guilt in his heart for not speaking that moment, but he just felt too tired to move just now, as the rest of his body began to regain control properly and closed his eyes again.

"Can you feel that?" Ahsoka suddenly said.

"Yes," Mace said, and Obi-Wan can feel his eyes turn towards him. He felt Anakin shift above him, and felt his head on his chest.

"I can hear a heart-beat." Anakin finally said. Obi-Wan was suddenly shook slightly, "Obi-Wan?"

His head was thumping like anything now, and slowly, he huffed, as Anakin shook him again, "Ouch, my head."

He opened his eyes.

Anakin was staring at him disbelievingly, Ahsoka was smiling, and Mace was just staring at him with wonder in his eyes. Finally, Anakin spoke, anger plain in his voice "You...left me hanging for all this time, and now you decide to open your eyes?"

Obi-Wan chuckled, and, slowly, pushed himself off the ground. The clones backed off slightly as he held himself up with his hands, and he stared down at his chest. "Ah, that looks bad." He said, staring at the smouldering hole in his chest. He looked behind him, where the entry point was visible. "And so does that."

He tried to get to his feet, but they were numb, and Anakin placed his hands on his arms and slowly pulled him up to his feet. Obi-Wan swayed, and stared back at the hole in his chest. "Can I maybe get something to cover it up?"

A clone handed him a robe, and he pulled it around him. He turned to regard the three amazed Jedi behind him. "Come on, let's stop wasting time on how I managed to come back from the dead, and get back to the Temple before Bruck kills everyone."

And he turned, walking back to the Cruiser, with the Clones and the others rushing with him.

The first thing Obi-Wan did was go in the Bacta Tank. After arguing with the ten medics on the Cruiser, he finally decided to go in, and try and get the wound on his chest to heal over. After stripping, he pulled the oxygen mask on, and, slowly, he was lowered down into the blue liquid.

Five minutes, he was told.

As he floated in the blue liquid, he closed his eyes, trying to reflect on what he needed to do, and how he was going to do it.

_He was standing over the little Green creature, sabre drawn and ready, as the other Jedi ignited their own sabres. In a swift movement, he pulled the force to him and expelled it in a repulse, lightning flashing and striking the marble work of the Temple._

"_STOP!"_

_He turned, as the stonework started to litter the ground, as a hooded figure walked towards him, sabre drawn and ignited. Ready to duel._

_His enemy pulled his robe off him, and, with a snarl, he began the duel, bringing the red blade crashing onto the blue..._

Obi-Wan opened his eyes, suddenly afraid. He had never fully accomplished a Force Repulse, and when he did, it was in small bursts, like he did with Durge. He had never attempted one with such a high scale as the one he had just seen. Slowly, he turned his head to his chest, smiling when he saw the skin was healed over, only slightly darker than the rest of his skin. He raised his head, and the medics pulled him out of the tank. Coughing and shaking his head free of the liquid, the medics helped dry him and give him fresh clothes to wear. Once changed, and his hair was dry, he took his sabre from the stand where his clothes lay, and walked up towards the bridge.

Mace was standing, arms at his sides, Anakin and Ahsoka next to him. When Obi-Wan joined him, Mace instantly said, "We've just received a transmission that Bruck is about to enter the Temple, and that the rest of the Jedi are on high alert."

"Won't be enough to stop him though," Obi-Wan said, folding his arms, as the Clones activated the hyper jump. "I had a vision of him using a very powerful Force Repulse. More powerful than anything I have ever seen."

"Master Yoda will stop him," Ahsoka said, sounding confident. "I know he will."

"No," Obi-Wan said shortly, and they all stared at him. "When I was at the Ghost Plain, I met Qui-gon," He ignored Anakin as he perked up instantly. "He explained to me that when the Sith resurrected Bruck, they forgot to mention one little detail to him. He can only be killed by the person that killed him previously. Which was me."

"You killed him?" Anakin asked, staring at his former master. "But...why?"

"Bruck was turning to the Dark Side Anakin," Mace answered for him. "He was stealing. He attempted to kill Yoda numerous of times and pinned the blame on Obi-Wan. He tried to kill Bant by drowning her, and he would have succeeded if Obi-Wan had not stopped him. Bruck broke his own neck and slipped."  
"I would have caught him, but I was too slow." Obi-Wan said sadly. "He fell to his death because of my weakness."

"But you did what was right!" Ahsoka said instantly. "If we were in that position, we would have done the same!"

The Cruiser lurched as it came out of hyper space. As it descended the atmosphere of Corusant, Obi-Wan felt a massive force signature that he instantly identified as Bruck's. That meant he was on the planet. "Sir?" A clone said, "The Chancellor is here."

Obi-Wan peered through the window of the bridge, and, true enough, he could see the white hair of Palpatine, and the blue horned head of Mas Ammedda. Anakin slowly led them to the ramp, as it lowered. Instantly, Palpatine was at Anakin's side, sadness on his face. "I'm so sorry for your loss, Anakin."

"Er.." Anakin started, and he stepped to the side, showing Obi-Wan before the Chancellor. Palpatine gazed at him, and his mouth hung open.

"Oh my goodness me!" He said, clasping a hand to his heart. "I'm sorry my friend. It's just...Master Yoda said he..."  
"I was sent back," Obi-Wan said, bowing slightly to him. "If you excuse me, I must get to the Jedi Temple."

* * *

**Yes! Action coming up! Hope you can all wait a while though.**


	15. Bruck's Revenge

**BRUCK'S REVENGE**

The shadowy figure walked, hooded, sabre in hands, towards the Great Arches of the Temple, ignoring the two Jedi Guards that came towards him. Slowly, they raised their weapons towards him, but he raised a hand, causing them to choke violently, and, with a sharp flick, he broke their necks, and flung them to the ground, dead. Jedi close by watched him warily until he passed, and they slowly walked behind him. He recognised them as Aalto's friends, with their clothes changed to black. They were waiting for him.

Bruck smiled as they walked behind him, brandishing their new sabres in their hands, as Jedi turned to face them, igniting their own weapons, their eyes staring angrily at the Sith walking calmly into their Temple. There was a small crowd at the main entrance, which separated into the different classes and staircases of the Temple. One of the Jedi turned to him, her blonde hair still tied up, sabre in hand. Siri watched him as he stopped, feet away, and she spoke, a hint of anger and hatred in her voice, "You're not welcome here. Any of you."

"But we have returned home," Bruck said, lowering his hood, his white hair the only decent source of light. "You cannot deny our home, can you?"

"Your home, this is not." Yoda said, walking out from behind Siri. Bruck could see the rest of the council members behind him, all but Kenobi. "Killed an Honoury member of the Order, you did. Leave now, or perish here you will."

"I will soon take over in his seat." Bruck sneered at him. "I am more powerful than even you, Master Yoda." He waved his hand at the four other Sith behind him, and they ignited their sabres. Instantly, five padawans jumped down from the staircase, and two clones that flanked the Aged Jedi Master raised their weapons. "Pathetic," Bruck sneered, raising his hands. His force energy was too strong for the clones, and their guns folded back, and shot their holders in the face.

Siri was at him in an instant, sabre ignited in a purple light. Chaz ignited his own, and parried her blow that was aimed for Bruck's chest. Slowly, he pushed her back, but Siri kept pushing, until Bruck finally raised his hands and threw her back. "Will no-one give me a fair fight?" He shouted through the halls, as more Jedi began to appear. "Who will challenge me?"

"I will," Garen Muln said, pulling his sabre from his belt. "You killed my Best Friend, and now, I'm going to make you suffer."

Bruck smirked at him, before saying, "You know what happened to Oafy-Wan Garen? Grevious stabbed him through the heart. He deserved it for what he's done."  
"Sithspit," Garen snarled at him, igniting the blade instantly. He leapt at Bruck through the air, and, instantly Chaz and Uthen confronted him. However, Garen was too skilled for them, and he easily disarmed them. Scowling, Bruck ignited his own sabre, and parried Garen's as it came towards him. The sabres crackled as they connected, and Garen aimed for his legs, causing Bruck to block it. He released a hand, and caused Force-lightning to erupt from his fingers, making Garen shriek in pain. Bruck grabbed his hair and flung him, skidding across the floor. Now, many Jedi were ignited their sabres, until Yoda raised a weary hand.

"Enough, that is." He said, dropping his staff to the ground. "Fight you, I will Bruck."

Bruck smirked, and pulled off his robes, revealing the dark attire of the Sith he wore beneath. Yoda pulled his own robes off, and, slowly, sat down before him, hands on knees, and _meditated_. Bruck slowly advanced forwards, and struck.

Yoda reacted instantly, and the green blade parried his own. Bruck shoved the Jedi back, and Yoda twirled, leaping over him as he parried the blows effectively. Yoda was powerful, but not as powerful as he was now. Bruck aimed for where Yoda was going to head for instead, and, this time, the Master had to parry his blow. The green eyes pierced his own, and he swiped at the blade, causing the sabre to go flying. Bruck swiped again at Yoda, who leaped into the air to dodge. Another Jedi flung Yoda's sabre back to him, and he ignited it. Bruck was ready, however, and he raised his hands, causing lightning to shoot from his fingers. Yoda raised his hands, and the sparks struck his fingers also. Bruck pushed closer to the smaller Jedi, and, with ease, shoved him away, and called his sabre into his hands, igniting it. Holding both blades, he watched as Yoda struggled to his feet, smoking slightly where the lightning had struck him. He turned his eyes to Bruck, and said, "Grown strong in the Dark side you have, Bruck. Fear that you are on an irreversible path I do."

"You are only saying that because you have been beaten," Bruck hissed at him, placing Yoda's sabre hilt on his belt. "Give one good reason, Yoda, why I should not finish you all right now?"

"NOOOO!" A young padawan screamed, and she ran at him, sabre held up.

"Palma no!" A twi'lek yelled, and he too ran forwards, igniting his own blade. Bruck's red blade flashed, and the padawan female fell to the ground, her sabre rolling off in one direction. Instantly, Shaak Ti was at her side, holding her body, crying.

"Who will dare challenge me?!" Bruck roared at them all. "You bunch of Cowards. Who will stand up against me, and fight me? Who will be the one to strike me down?!"

"Perhaps I will." A voice sounded from behind.

There were gasps, and sudden whispering, as Bruck felt a familiar Force signature vibrate through the room. No, he was _dead_!

He spun around.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was walking towards him, pulling his robes off, sabre in hand.


	16. Fight in the Temple

**FIGHT IN THE TEMPLE**

Bruck stared at his old rival, mouth open, as Obi-Wan walked calmly towards him, his sabre still in his hand. Three other Jedi were following behind him; Anakin, Ahsoka and Mace Windu. Bruck continued to gawp at Obi-Wan, who smiled. "What's the matter Bruck, you look like you've seen a ghost."  
"It won't matter Kenobi," Bruck hissed at him, keeping a firm grip on his sabre. "I'll kill you again, and this time, you'll stay dead!"

Obi-Wan half-shrugged, as the other Jedi stared at the two of them. "Well, fortunately for me, I have someone waiting for me to send me back. It's not my time, apparently."

Bruck bared his teeth at him. "So, you propose an open challenge?"

"A fight to the death to be exact," Obi-Wan said, his blue eyes flashing at the other four Sith with Bruck. "One on one. Your buddies shouldn't interfere Bruck."  
"I will let them do what they want!" Bruck spat at him. "But, if you wish for a duel, why don't we make this, a bit more interesting?" He smiled at the other Jedi, and this time, flung Yoda's sabre back to him. "I happen to have a few Sith powers on my belt, Kenobi, and you'll be the first to witness them!" He raised his hands, and, out of no-where, shadows appeared from the floor around him; enough for two on one for each jedi, including the younglings, who stood at the doors to their nursery, holding each other, and Bant. The shadows turned to each Jedi, picking out targets, and Bruck snarled, "Well. Looks like we have a fair fight on our hands, don't we?"

"Fair is not a word in your vocabulary Bruck," Obi-Wan said sadly, his eyes reflecting his emotion. "I will fight you, but only if you promise not to involve anyone else."

"They are all involved!" Bruck shouted at him. "They are all guilty of what happened to me!"

"No Bruck," Obi-Wan said, his voice echoing a bit of anger and annoyance behind it. "No, the only one that is guilty is you yourself!" He turned to Chaz and the others. "Do you know what he did to Aalto? He killed him! He tossed him aside like a tool once he saw that he was no longer fit to do the job!"

"That's not true!" Bruck roared at him, the force gathering around his hands, as he raised them, ready to choke the life out of Kenobi. But Obi-Wan raised his own hands, and gave him a little push, disrupting his concentration. Chaz and the others were looking at each other, and, finally, Wayne said, "Is it true Bruck, did you kill Aalto?"

"He did," Obi-Wan said sadly, turning to Wayne. "He used everyone."

Wayne and the others just stared at Bruck, and slowly, they back off. Bruck gawped at them, before turning to Obi-Wan, "That is the last time you take my friends away from me!"

He signalled his Shades. "Attack, leave no survivors!"

The beasts leapt for each of them in turn.

Ahsoka pulled a spare sabre from her back-pack and handed it to Anakin as four shades came towards them. The shouts of fighting were already being heard through the hall. One Shade aimed for her throat instantly, but she swiped at it, causing it to hiss in pain as her sabre caught its arm. The other shade came for her, letting the other rest, using its claws to attack her sabre, as though they were unaffected by the blade. She paused slightly to look around. Other Jedi were struggling with their opponents, as though it was too much for their own. Ahsoka felt Anakin grab her shoulder, and pull her out the way of one of the shades as it came for her. Instantly, the shade began attacking him more ferociously, as though the shades doubled their efforts...

Or they fought on the same level as their opponents

Anakin gave a cry of rage, as one of his attacks, which would have defeated any other Jedi, was blocked by the shade it was targeted for. "These blasted things!"

Ahsoka pushed her shades back, and they landed on top of each other, before melting away. "Master!" She screamed, "Use the Force!"  
"Now's not the time Ahsoka!" Anakin roared, as he twisted a shade around to face the other and pushed it away. It was caught by its partner, and together, they lunged for Anakin. Ahsoka force-pushed them away, and they landed on the ground, before disappeared. "Oh,"

"Uh huh," Ahsoka said, looking triumphant. "Next time listen to the Padawan!"

"DUCK!"

Ahsoka turned to see a shade leap for her, and Anakin instantly pulled her down, as it flew over them, a Jedi in its grip, who was stabbing it with their sabre, causing the shade to scream and disappear. The Jedi flipped through the air, and landed softly on the ground, before saluting Anakin and Ahsoka, and rushing off to help two padawans, screaming for help as six shades rounded on them. Anakin turned to her, raised an eyebrow, and said, "Next time, listen to the Master!"

Ahsoka smiled, and darted off, as did Anakin, towards where Bruck was, rushing away to one of the massive doors. He caught sight of Obi-Wan, fighting three at once, an injured padawan behind him. Anakin drove his blade through one of them, and one of the other shades turned on him instantly. Obi-Wan slice his own shade in half, and thrust his own sabre through the one that turned on Anakin. Anakin glared at his master, and said, "I could have so totally nailed that one!"

"Yeah right," Obi-Wan snorted, as two shades came towards them. "Give me your hand."  
"What?!" Anakin said, turning around to see the shades.

"GIVE ME YOUR HAND!"

Anakin grabbed Obi-Wan's hand, and he crossed the other over his arm, and, together, the force humming through them, he twirled Anakin around him, and released him, sending him catapulting into the shades, using his sabre to decapitate them as he went. Anakin skidded across the floor, causing both Jedi and Shades alike to trip, and stopped, dazed, staring around. Obi-Wan chuckled, and turned to the injured padawan. "Get to a Jedi, and stay with them, alright?"

"Yes Master."

Obi-Wan rushed off, his eyes searching for the white hair of Bruck. His eyes found him, creeping away, and he ran towards him, twirling his sabre as shades rushed towards him, cutting their arms off he did. He ignored the shades rushing towards him, and the Jedi that pulled them back towards them.

"BRUCK!"

His shout was enough to make the Sith stop, and he turned, seeing Obi-Wan, and his lips curled into a sneer. "Catch me if you can Obi-Wan!" He called, and he turned and ran, forcing himself through the double doors of the Temple, towards the Council Room. Obi-Wan ran after him, as Bruck disappeared up the stairs. Extinguishing his sabre, Obi-Wan rushed forwards up them missing two at a time, in an effort to catch him. Using the Force, he tried to sense if there was any danger, and found none.

It was just him and Bruck now.

Anakin turned, as the massive doors to the temple flew open. Clones rushed in, shooting into the crowd, striking shades as they leered over Jedi they had managed to disarm.

"HELP ME!"

Anakin turned to see Bant, holding Garen, as four shades slowly advanced towards them. Bant had her sabre in her hand, but she was so pre-occupied with holding Garen in her arms. Bant was worried about leaving Garen to fight, in case he was attacked by one of the shades. He looked in bad shape. Anakin rushed forwards, and grabbed one of the shades and pulled it away, causing the other three to turn to him instantly. Anakin began to panic, as the three came towards him, and the fourth struggled in his grip...

"BACK OFF, YOU WILL!"

There was a flash of green, and the three disappeared instantly, and Anakin forced his blade through the one he held. Yoda landed before him, rage in his eyes, before leaping off, somersaulting through the fights. The shades were getting less and less, but more were starting to appear, as though some unknown force called them back to fight. As Yoda protected him, Anakin rushed to Bant and Garen, who lay with his eyes closed. "Is he alright?" He asked.

"Bruck hit him with Force Lightning," Bant said, her voice starting to shake. "I think he's unconscious more than anything just now." They heard a groan from Garen, and stared at him.

Garen opened his eyes, which were full of pain, as he smiled up at Bant. "Well, piece of cake." He said hoarsely. "First time I've been hit with Force Lightning."

"Hopefully the last," Bant told him, and she turned to Anakin. "Go, Skywalker. Go and find your Master. I don't know if I can heal Garen without him."  
"Last I saw, he was chasing Bruck." Anakin said, standing, "But I'll find him!"

Obi-Wan rushed towards the Council Chambers, which Bruck entered instantly. Halting, Obi-Wan allowed the force to sense for anyone else in the room. When he found none, he slowly walked in, ignited his sabre.

Bruck was standing by Yoda's seat, his sabre in his hands. His icy-blue eyes turned to Obi-Wan instantly. "Well well, glad you can finally join me."  
"Bruck," Obi-Wan said, pulling his sabre behind him. "This stops now!"

"Too right," Bruck snarled. "I'm offering you a choice to live Kenobi; get out of my way, and never come after me again, or I'll kill you."

"I'm not letting you leave Bruck," Obi-Wan said, holding his sabre higher. "You could kill innocent people!"  
"That is your problem, not mine!" Bruck hissed at him, holding his sabre high over his head. "You can try to defeat me Kenobi, but you will not succeed!" His scream echoed as he lunged through the air at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan parried and pushed Bruck back.

Their duel had begun.

* * *

**Woo! Big Duel coming up! But I'm afraid you're going to have to wait until this weekend, unless you review each chapter, then it can be up by about Thursday. Who do you think will win? Obi? Bruck? Place your votes in your review!**


	17. ObiWan vs Bruck

**Due to the impressive amount of Begging I have decided to spoil you reviewers and readers for once. This my longest Chapter in all of my stories, and I hope you won't be all so disappointed with it. So here it is. The BIG ONE. THE ONE WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! **

**OBI-WAN VS BRUCK**

Bruck and Obi-Wan's sabres danced before them, both blocking and attacking violently, each of them desperate to defeat the other. Bruck pushed Obi-Wan back, out of the Council Chamber, and into the corridor. Obi-Wan leaned back as Bruck's sabre swung for his head, and ducked, before kicking out, tripping him. Bruck recovered quickly, before shoving his knee into Obi-Wan's face. Obi-Wan rolled back, and got to his feet, holding his sabre in front, as Bruck rushed towards him. He parried, and was instantly pushed into a wall.

"I'm too strong for you Kenobi!"

Obi-Wan ducked and dodged as Bruck's blade burned the stonework, as he force-dashed away. He pushed his left hand out, pushing Bruck back slightly, before leaping for him. Bruck was ready, and he dived to the side, causing Obi-Wan to somersault so that he landed on his feet. He turned to see a red sabre being flung towards him.

Obi-Wan flung himself into the air, his stomach parallel to the floor, and the sabre swung below him, the heat coming from it almost singing his tunic. He landed gracefully in a crouch, and, as the sabre came round for him again, jumped to the side. Bruck caught it in his hands, and ran towards him, twirling it in his hands. Obi-Wan parried instantly, and gave him a small Force-push when he got the chance, enough to send him back slightly. Bruck growled at him, and ran towards him, making the windows shake in their frames. Obi-Wan parried his next blow, dodged another, and flipped back out of the way of the next. Bruck kicked him, before bring his fist down. Obi-Wan held up his left arm, and blocked it, but the kick had connected with his sore side, making him grit his teeth and bare it.

"You should not have been Qui-gon's padawan!" Bruck yelled at him. "I was destined to be his apprentice!"

"He chose me Bruck!" Obi-Wan yelled back, as he backed off towards the stairs. "He chose me! You had your chance of having a Master, and you turned it down! Qui-gon never wanted you!"

"You're lying!" Bruck held, and Obi-Wan parried his next blow. The sabres sparked slightly, and crackled, as Bruck snarled, "You turned him against me!"

"You did that yourself!"

Obi-Wan pushed him back and kicked him, causing him to fall to the ground. Obi-Wan turned and ran, running up the next flight of stairs, ignoring the cold air that was starting to sweep his hair.

"Get back here!" He heard Bruck yell. Rain-drops began to comb through Obi-Wan's hair, as the weather outside took an instant turn for their duel.

It was starting to rain outside.

Obi-Wan slipped on the last stretch of steps, giving Bruck time to bring his sabre down, but, to his frustration, Obi-Wan used the force to push himself up from the step, and through the wooden door onto the temple roof, high above the Council Chambers. His hair got soaked instantly, and he turned to face Bruck, as he ran through the splintered doors to face him.

"Bruck!" Obi-Wan shouted at him, as he stopped a few metres away. "Please stop this!"

There was a rumbling sound, and lightning forked the sky above them, as the wind increased, causing their tunic folds to flap in the breeze. Bruck's white hair was dancing around his face, his icy blue eyes now a shade of red; he was falling closer to the Dark Side now. Obi-Wan held his sabre in front of him, before shouting, "You can stop this Bruck! Fight it! Return to the light!"

"I will never go back to the Jedi!" Bruck roared at him, slowly advancing towards him.

Obi-Wan frowned, causing the rain drops to fall down his face in straight lines. "They should have left you on Telos IV, Bruck. They should have sent you back as soon as they realised that you were turning evil!" He stopped, trying to control his emotions. "Please, just stop and think!"

Obi-Wan pulled his wet hair out of his eyes, and waited, sabre up, for Bruck to make his move.

Instead, Bruck said, "I will stop this Kenobi...when you are dead!" He raised his hands, and lightning forked through the air, using the rain-drops as extra steps towards him. Obi-Wan backed off, and jumped behind the spire, and the lightning missed him by inches. "Come out from your hiding hole Kenobi!"

"I'm not hiding Bruck!" Obi-Wan yelled, and he sliced the spire off, and pushed it away with his hands. Bruck, however, was ready. As the spire came towards him, he raised his own hands, using the force to stop it, and send it straight back at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan raised his hands, trying his best to push the spire back to Bruck. It was a battle of strengths now.

Obi-Wan could feel exhaustion as the two force-energies fought against one another to beat the other. A hissing sound could be heard, as the force signatures enveloped the spire into one big hug, touching each other...

The explosion roared through the air, as the spire exploded into the air, causing both Obi-Wan and Bruck to fly backwards. Bruck landed just before the steps, but Obi-Wan, who had nothing behind him, slid on the wet surface of the roof, dropped his sabre, and clung on for dear life on the flood grate at the side of the roof. His hands slipped as he hung there, before, slowly, he pulled himself up, half way, onto the stone roof. Bruck was already getting to his feet, sabre ready and ignited, and he grinned at the defenceless Jedi before him, clinging for dear life onto the grate.

With a sickening cracking noise, Bruck tried to snap the grate, but Obi-Wan kicked his feet into the stonework, forcing him to go flying backwards into the air. A somersault set him the right was up, and he activated his rope hook, swinging effectively back onto the roof behind Bruck. Using the force, he called his sabre back to him, and ignited it. Bruck was already coming at him. There blades danced before them again, as Bruck went on the full assault, with Obi-Wan defending himself. Bruck seized Obi-Wan's left arm, bringing his sabre around to his back, trying to score a deadly blow. But Obi-Wan was ready; he used Ahsoka's hold as a defence, blocking the red sabre that aimed for his back, before shoving Bruck away with his shoulder, making him release his left arm, as it began to go numb with his grip. Obi-Wan ran at him this time, going on the offensive, as the Sith slowly got to his feet. However, Bruck flipped him over onto his back on the stand, and brought his sabre down again. They parried, with Bruck trying to push Obi-Wan's sabre into him, as he lay on the stand where the spire had once stood. "You haven't won yet Kenobi!"

Obi-Wan pushed Bruck over him, flipping him onto the stand, before getting up. But the Sith recovered, swinging his sabre at Obi-Wan's defenceless back...

The pain seared through Obi-Wan's left shoulder, as the swipe cut his tunic and burned the skin below. Yelling, he leapt back, trying to not show any weakness that could give Bruck the upper hand. But it was too late. Bruck leapt for him, through the air, bringing his sabre crashing down onto Obi-Wan's forcing him to the ground. Bruck struck his sabre hard a few times, before disarming him. Pointing the red beam at Obi-Wan's neck, he smiled. "Goodbye Obi-Wan."  
"Not yet!" Obi-Wan bellowed at him. He spun himself on the wet floor, his feet connecting with Bruck's ankles, causing him to trip. Aiming an effective kick into Bruck's side, he heard his ribs crack, and Bruck's roar of pain. "Now we're even!"

Obi-Wan got to his feet, and kicked Bruck's sabre away from his hand, before summoning his own. Igniting it, he brought it down, ready to finish Bruck once and for all...

His blue sabre connected with red instead, as Bruck effectively summoned his own back to his hand. A kick to Obi-Wan's right side caused his half-healed ribs to scream in pain, and he backed off. He was unprepared for what happened next.

Lightning coursed through his body, burning parts of his tunic as Bruck forced it towards him. Obi-Wan raised his hands, causing the lightning to go instead, to where the force gathered. Bruck roared in anger, as Obi-Wan used the force to form a shield around his body, causing the lightning to go off in all directions. "I'm stronger than I was twenty years ago Bruck!" Obi-Wan called to him, over another rumble of thunder. The rain was really affecting his vision now.

"But not as strong as me!"

Obi-Wan released his right hand, causing the lightning to go off in a different direction, and flung his sabre towards Bruck, who stopped the lightning to raise his blade to block it. Obi-Wan caught his effectively over his head, in the wrong hold, as Bruck came towards him. He brought his sabre down, twirling it into the right hold he needed, and, with both hands, and began to go on the defence again. Bruck was getting annoyed now; the anger was clear on his face, and his teeth were bared at him. Obi-Wan raised his blade above his head, and Bruck did the same. Together, their blades twirled in the air, like Anakin and Dooku had done over a year ago. The red and blue light were their only sources to see each other when the lightning didn't flash across the sky. They pushed each other a foot apart, and slammed their sabre into each other's. The crackling noise and the flash of light when that happened almost blinded Obi-Wan, but he quickly blinked, causing the light to glance harmlessly against his eye-lids. Bruck, however, caught the flash instantly, and snarled in pain. Obi-Wan seized his chance, and leaned on his sabre, causing Bruck to lean back. Obi-Wan pushed and pushed, taking them towards the edge.

Bruck fell backwards, but grabbed the front of Obi-Wan's tunic, pulling them both down, as he fell from the roof. Obi-Wan was flying through the air with him now, and he could see the glass roof below, above where most of the Jedi were still fighting their shades, which were getting less and less. Obi-Wan felt Bruck pull him around, his back facing the ground, sabre pointing downwards over his heart. Obi-Wan twisted, causing Bruck instead to face the ground.

With a sickening smash, they fell through the glass roof.

Obi-Wan reached his hands out just in time, using the force to slow him down, and cushion his fall. He landed on the ground, face-down, and turned onto his back. Glass shards rained towards him, but he rolled backwards, and they shattered onto the floor, becoming tiny crystals on the ground, sparkling in the Temple's light. People stopped, as he got up, sabre up as Bruck ran towards him. Their blades connected, and he could see cuts on Bruck's face, where the glass had struck him. Obi-Wan could feel grazes on the right of his face, but ignored the pain as it increased. Bruck shoved him back, before swiping at his chest. Obi-Wan leaned back just in time, the blade just an inch away from his chin. Suddenly, he was thrown back, as Bruck force-pushed him away. He landed in a crouch, gazing up, panting, at Bruck as he slowly walked towards him.

How can he not be tired! Obi-Wan thought angrily to himself. There has to be a way to defeat him!

Obi-Wan parried Bruck's blow, and went on the offensive, pushing the man back. Jedi were starting to watch the fight between them, and Obi-Wan finally pushed Bruck back. Some of them ignited their sabres. "No!" He gasped to them, and they stopped, even Bruck. "This is...between me...and him!"

"You look tired Obi-Wan," Bruck sneered at him, circling around him, twirling his sabre in his hand. "Maybe you should just let me beat you."

Obi-Wan raised his arms in his sonseru stance, but they shook slightly, as Bruck came towards him. His swing blocked Bruck's sabre, and, this time, Bruck leapt away as he swung for him. Tiredness was creeping into Obi-Wan's muscles, and he stopped, as Bruck came towards him again. Then he realised what Bruck's plan was; he was tiring him out. If Obi-Wan became too exhausted, Bruck would easily take him down. Bruck swung at him. He parried, and tried to attack again, but Bruck dodged him effortlessly, and pushed him back. Obi-Wan gazed up at him, before standing, exhaustion plain now on his face. What should he do?

_Use a Repulse_, a voice said in his head.

I've never been able to accomplish a powerful one before, Obi-Wan told the voice, as he parried another blow from Bruck.

_When he is backing off, built it up in your body. When you can't hold it in must longer, and he comes close, release it. _

Obi-Wan crouched, head down, as Bruck landed a few metres away. Eyes closed, he concentrated. "Do you accept defeat?" He heard Bruck say, and his voice sounded amused. " Maybe it's time I finally finished you off Kenobi." Obi-Wan felt the tiny voices of his midichlorians speaking to him, and they were offering words of comfort, encouragement, building up his entire count together. His body was burning now, as the force flowed through his veins.

This was what he needed to do.

* * *

**How was that? What will happen now? Remember people. REVIEWS!**


	18. Force Repulse

**FORCE REPULSE**

Obi-Wan was kneeling before Bruck, and Anakin was scared. He was so scared. Yet, he felt _power_. It was vibrating from his Master, as he knelt there, eyes closed, completely unaware that Bruck was slowly advancing on him, and how defenceless he was. Anakin was beginning to panic, and ignited the sabre he clutched in his hand. But, a soft hand touched his leg, and he gazed down at Yoda, whose eyes were wide and fearful. "Get the younglings out, you will."  
"What?"

"Dangerous, should he release it, it will be," Yoda said, as Anakin stared at him. "Evacuate as many from this hall, you must."

Anakin turned to Ahsoka and they both dived through the crowd, shooing both Masters and Padawans alike. It was that moment Anakin felt a massive disturbance behind him, and turned to face his Master.

Obi-Wan was glowing slightly, as the Repulse rose in power. Bruck had even stopped, and was slowly backing away. Anakin pushed Ahsoka through the doors, and made to close them behind her, when she stopped him. "Master!" She started, as he chained them across her face.

"No time! Just go!"

Anakin turned, as Yoda moved quickly through the gap, as he shut the doors and bolted them tightly. It was just him, Bruck and Obi-Wan now.

He turned, as Bruck gave a scream of anger; his sabre glanced off an invisible shield that had surrounded Obi-Wan.

_Help me Anakin!_

Anakin was really scared now, as his Master's voice sounded through his head. Obi-Wan was looking fearful in his mind's eye, and was crying out. It was going to tear him inside out. Bruck backed off, finally, as Obi-Wan's force energy built around him.

Finally, he released it.

The pain happened straight away to Anakin, as benches and many other things were thrown apart, crashing and skidding across the floor, only to get picked up again as the Repulse expanded. Bruck was thrown backwards, landing hard to the floor, as the repulse struck him, but was picked up again as the after wave struck him. Anakin dived to the floor, as a bench flew towards him, striking the doors and splintering them. He felt himself get thrown backwards against the wall as the aftershock struck him too, feeling blood slowly run down the back of his head.

Then he saw darkness.

Smoke was rising all around them, as she walked slowly, through the debris, her cloak rustling the ground and tiny chunks of stone. Her eyes found Bruck, his body still, sabre in his chest, and eyes wide, blood trickling down his face from the corner of his mouth. She fell at his side, and closed his eyes. He had great potential as a Sith, and now, he was one with the Force. She pulled his sabre from his body, and extinguished it, and dismantled it, dropping the red crystal to the ground. Reaching inside Bruck's belt bag, she pulled out the blue crystal. Slowly, she clambered to her feet, anger searing her very insides, as she stared around for the person who did this to him. A figure by the wall caught her attention. Slowly, she walked forwards, pulling her sabre from her belt, and igniting it.

It was a young man, with brown hair that fell to his shoulders, wearing a black tunic. His eyes were closed, but she could hear his heart-beat, strong and powerful. He must have got the weakest of the Repulse. Thank goodness. Slowly, she laid him on his side, and placed his dismantled sabre next to his hand, along with his blue crystal, and smiled. Next time, she thought to herself. Next time my fellow Sith. She heard a groan from behind her.

A dark shape was moving on the ground, and she watched it, as a head was raised, and a hand went to it instantly. He was still alive, but not for long.

Obi-Wan clutched his sore head as he lay there, injured and drained on the ground. His elbow connected with glass, as he lowered his hand to the ground. Turning onto his front, he tried to push himself to his knees. He stared around at the wrecked hall, ignoring fresh blood as it trickled down the side of his face.

Anakin.

He pulled himself to his feet, and, dragging his injured left leg behind him, moved quickly towards Anakin's still form, and collapsed as soon as he did. "Annie," He groaned, smoothing his friend's hair from his eyes. "Annie, please." He pulled Anakin into his arms, holding him tight, trying to ignore the blood that was staining his hand as he held his head up. "Anakin please, please don't do this to me!"

Obi-Wan placed his head on Anakin's chest, and heard. Yes! A heartbeat. His sigh of relief was shaky. "Anakin, I'm so sorry," He finally said, cradling the younger man in his arms, as he leaned against the wall, extending his left leg before him, stopping the pain getting to its maximum. "I am so sorry. I should have realised."

He blinked back tears, as he stared up at the rain as it trickled through two human sized holes in the glass roof. Suddenly, he felt a massive disturbance, and stared around, reaching for his sabre, which had survived the blast, that he had managed to clip onto his belt.

"Glad to see you have survived." A cold voice sounded through the mist.

Obi-Wan felt fear rise up instantly, as a dark shape appeared through the mist. He activated his sabre, pointing the blade towards it, as a red one became visible. "Stellandra," He finally gasped, trying to keep his arm steady.

"Hello there," She said, smiling down at him. "Might I admit, I never expected you to survive that Repulse." She stared around and gave a jeering whistle. "Goodness, you're going to have to clear this, you realise that."  
"What...do...you want?"

Stellandra stared at him, and smiled, "I want many things. I want you dead, I want Yoda dead, and I want to take your former Padawan and make him my apprentice, is that too much to ask?"

"You...you keep...away from him," Obi-Wan gasped, as he held Anakin close to him. "What...did I ever...do to you?"

"It's not what you've done," Stellandra said, extinguishing her sabre. "It's what you're _about_ to do, and what your father did as well."  
His father? Obi-Wan just stared blankly at her, as she continued, "You see, you defeat the Greatest Sith of all time in the future, and I have foreseen that, which is why I sent Bruck and Aalto after you. And how I managed to convince Keish and Marden to go after you as well."

"That...was a separate...incident!" Obi-Wan managed to say, as he felt his consciousness begin to slip. "I...was a padawan when...he lost his son...and they tried...to kill me and...Satine!"

"Ah, precious Satine." Stellandra said, smiling. "How is she these days, might I like to ask?"

Obi-Wan felt panic rush through his body. "What...did...you...do?!"

"Oh, nothing yet. Right now, you are my target, and, if you're dead, she will be left...unharmed." Stellandra said, and she ignited her sabre again, smiling at him. "It pains me to see you in...pain, my dear Obi-Wan."

"What...did you...mean about my father?"

Stellandra cocked her head to one side, and asked, "Has Yoda never told you? About your parents? I'm shock. Very shocked, that he has said nothing."

Obi-Wan felt his head get heavy, and his eyelids began to drop. His sabre, which he held up, clattered to the ground, splitting slightly, revealing the whitish- blue crystal inside. "Why...what did...they do?"  
"Well, bring you into the Galaxy for one thing. But it's your precious old daddy I'm more acquainted with. Did you know he was a Jedi? A Rogue Jedi that left the Order at one point? Just like you?"

No, Obi-Wan didn't know that.

"Ah, like father, like son." Stellandra said, raising his head with her fingers, staring into his eyes. "You have your mother's eyes; hair and caring attitude, but you look like your father. What a shame you and him are to meet in hell."

Obi-Wan waited, as she raised her sabre.

"Touch them, you should not Stella,"

Yoda walked into Obi-Wan's field of vision, his cane making small noises that vibrated off the hall walls. Stellandra turned to him, and said, "Oh, you're still alive, my little troll."  
"Nice, you remain to be," Yoda said, raising an eyebrow. "Not welcome here, you are."

"Just let me finish my job and kill Kenobi's son." Stellandra snarled at him, placing her sabre close to Obi-Wan's neck, and holding his head up by clutching his hair. Obi-Wan could feel the heat from her sabre on his neck. "I would want nothing better!"

"Kill Obi-Wan, and anger his apprentice, you will." Yoda said, standing straight, and staring into her eyes. "Beaten, you are, Stellandra. Leave now, or defeat you again, I will."

Stellandra turned to Obi-Wan, and said, "When we next meet, Kenobi, you won't have Yoda here to defend you." And she was gone in a flick of her cloak. Obi-Wan felt tiredness approach, as Yoda came towards him.

"When...I wake. You will...tell me...about...my Father!" He ordered the little Master, and, his head fell back against the wall, as he drifted into unconsciousness.


	19. The Truth at Last

**Some questions will be answered in this chapter. So, here we go! The last chapter!**

**THE TRUTH AT LAST**

"Bah!" Anakin said sticking his tongue out. "I've had worse!"

"Oh stop you're moaning," Bant said, as she sat the liquid medicine next to him and the spoon. "Obi's had worse things, so put up with it!"

There were only three in the med-centre in the Temple. Right now, Obi-Wan was sleeping in the bed next to him, his left leg in a bandage and slung up. Garen was on Anakin's other side, wincing every so often as the droid checked him top to bottom, for any other injuries than having goodness-knows-how-many volts through his body. Anakin was just in for a few nights, just in case he had any lasting injuries to his head, which Obi-Wan commented upon when he woke. "Your head isn't as big now," He amused, looking up from his book.

"My head wasn't big in the first place!"  
"Yes it was, you were so bigheaded about everything Anakin."

Anakin had glared at him at that point. "At least I don't have to clean the hall when I get back."  
"At least I'm not a moody git like you."

"Oh shut up!"

Bant touched Anakin's bandaged head, and he winced slightly at it, before she moved off to an apprentice healer who was checking Obi-Wan's chart. "Sasha," Bant said, and the human looked up at her. "Go and check Master Muln will you?"  
"Yes Master."

Anakin watched as Bant walked away, and, after a moment, the young apprentice followed. Reaching behind him, he grabbed his pillow, and flung it at Obi-Wan. There was a snort, and he woke instantly.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan said, pulling the pillow off his face. "I was having a nice sleep!"  
"It's two in the afternoon Master." Anakin said, smiling mischievously, "Grandpa Nap is over!"

Obi-Wan chucked his pillow back at him, hitting him on the head. "Em, ow!"

"Ungrateful man," Obi-Wan muttered, and pulled his blinds, separating their chambers off. Anakin sniggered, and swung his legs out of bed, pulling a deck of cards from his drawer. "Hey Garen, want to play snap?"  
"Sure...why not," Garen said, wincing slightly, as though Anakin's voice was too loud. "I'll go...first."

"Alright."

Obi-Wan listened to them playing snap behind his curtain, staring at the ceiling. He was feeling miserable, really miserable. He was to remain in here for the next week until the bandage on his leg was removed, and even then, he had to come back once a day for physio. Slowly, he raised his hands to his loose-neck shirt, and slowly untied it, letting the laces fall loose. In the centre of his chest, close to his heart, was the hole in which Grevious had stabbed him. Obi-Wan gave a sigh; Bant said it would heal, but slowly, and the Bacta Tank had helped in some way. He re-tied the laces, covering the hole in the centre of his chest. "Damn you Skywalker!" He heard Garen cry.

Obi-Wan turned his head to the empty bed next to him, just as the doors swung open, and a hover chair, carrying a certain Master, came in. "Out of bed, you should not be," He heard Yoda say.

"Just having a bit of fun!" Anakin blurted out, causing Obi-Wan to smile. He heard Anakin's mattress creak, as the man lay back down. "Alright, you win."

Obi-Wan heard the chair move around his curtain, and it power down as Yoda stepped onto the chair next to his bed. "How feel you?" He asked.

Obi-Wan said nothing, and just stared at the bed next to him, amused by how tidy it was.

"Talk, we must."

Silence.

"Didn't know, bring up your father she would."  
Silence.

"Talk to me, Obi-Wan you will. Can't avoid me forever."

"I can try," Obi-Wan finally said, ignoring the fact that Anakin and Garen had gone strangely quiet. "I can always try. I've managed it so many times with Qui-gon I've lost count."

"Trying to protect you, I was." Yoda said sadly.

This time, Obi-Wan glared at him, raising himself to his elbows. "Protect me?!" He snarled. "Protect me?! I'm bloody thirty-six years old! I'm an adult now! You had no right to keep the truth about my father from me!"

"Jeez," He heard Anakin say, and him rustle. Instantly, Obi-Wan barked, "Mind your own business Anakin!"

"Oh come on," Garen said, "Be fair Obi-Wan!"

"I don't want you being witnesses when I strangle him!"

Yoda just stared calmly at the angry man before him, and said, "Anger, you are feeling right now. Accept it, I do. But, angry at me? Or angry at yourself?"

"I'm really pissed off with you more just now than myself," Obi-Wan retorted, not even considering scolding himself for swearing. "What I want to know is the truth, and nothing but the truth!"

Yoda hung his head, before saying, "Truth. Can be a dangerous thing. Once a Jedi, your father was, but, gone now. Left the Order, he did, when he was thirteen."  
"That's young!" Obi-Wan heard Anakin say. He glared at him through the curtains, and, on cue, Anakin flinched slightly.

"Not enjoy the life he had at the Temple, he did." Yoda said sadly. "Left the Temple to pursue his family heritage. Yet, according to the rules of his Home World, learn the ways of the Jedi, he had to. Trained under the Monks he did, and, become a skilful swordsman he did. Tried to find him for ten years, I did, but, to no avail. Finally, I tracked your father to a moon on Naboo, where he was training a young togruta girl called Lura in the ways of the Jedi. Tried to convince him to return to the Order I did, but refused. Told me, he didn't like to be under a strict Code, rule in fact; not able to feel love, bond, friendship."

"Aw," Anakin's voice sounded from the other end of the curtain. "Ouch! Garen!"

"Shut... your... trap!" Garen hissed at him.

Obi-Wan shook his head at them, and turned to Yoda. "Continue."

"An enemy of Stellandra, he was, at a young age. Did research on her, and passed the knowledge of it to his padawan, he did." Yoda said, turning his cane in his hands. "Returned to Corusant, eventually, he did, after ten years of being alone, and fell in love with the daughter of Senator. Love blossomed between them; it did, and, forgetting the code completely, married after five years."

"So, my mother was basically a representative of the Senate?" Obi-Wan said, running a hand through his hair. "That explains where I got my Negotiating Voice from."

"Or maybe you just can't learn to shut up," He heard Anakin mutter, making him open the curtains and throw a pillow at him.

Yoda chuckled, before saying, "Like a bunch of younglings, you are." He smiled at Anakin, who was busy shooting murderous glances at Obi-Wan. "Had a son, your brother, a year later. By then, resided on Mandalore, Lura did."

"So, it's this Lura I'm to be more interested in," Obi-Wan said, stroking his beard slightly.

"An honoury member of the Council for a few years, she was, before she left the Order completely." Yoda explained. "Talented young Jedi, she was. But wanted to pursue her own life, she did. Like Master, like apprentice, she left the Order to do what she willed, and was never seen again."

"How did you track her to Mandalore?"

"Went there myself, after your parents died, I did, to track Stellandra. However, found Lura instead. I told her the truth about her old Master, and cried she did." Yoda said, before sighing. "I wanted her to come back to the Temple, better protected, but she refused."

"So, I have to go to Mandalore to find her?" Obi-Wan asked, staring at him.

"Yes."

Obi-Wan stared at the statues in the Memory Hall, trying to find any that would give him a clue as to what Lura would look like. Anakin was busy seeing Senator Amidala, and Ahsoka was catching up on some research she had to do. It was just him now. Obi-Wan paced the hall, staring at the name plates below each statue, hoping to find her name.

"Can I help you Master Kenobi?" The Hall's manager asked, as he came towards him.

"Yes," Obi-Wan said, turning to the old man. "I'm looking for a Jedi called Lura."

"Lura." The man repeated. "Lura. Lura." He walked off for a moment, leaving Obi-Wan looking like an idiot next to Dooku's statue. Staring up at it, he was amazed that the Council had not taken it down yet. "This way!" He heard the man shout from down the hall. Obi-Wan raced towards his voice, and, found himself standing next to the Old Man, staring up at a Togruta statue. She looked quite pretty, her patterns on her face were basic, not as complex as Ahsoka's, but her head-tails were longer, and the spikes on her head curved slightly. Her sabre was on her belt, and her hands were on her hips. She wore the same basic Jedi Attire. "This is Jedi Master Lura." The Old Man said, pointing at her plaque. Obi-Wan bent to read it.

_Jedi Master Lura Selina. Joined the order aged ten. Served on the Council for two years, but left to find her own path._

"There's nothing here about her Master." Obi-Wan said, straightening back up. The Old Man shrugged, before saying, "Didn't want it put on."

Obi-Wan stroked his beard, and the Old Man left him to ponder his thoughts. Now, he had a mission to do. He pressed a button on his comm. Link, and said, "R4?"

Beep.

"Get the fighter ready, will you."

Beep.

Obi-Wan turned and strolled to the doors, but paused to look back at her statue. He would never have guessed that his father was a Jedi that had been raised, in the Temple. He paused, running a hand through his hair. If his father did not want to be Jedi, why did he continue to train? Did the Order tell him of the threat that lurked in the shadows? Was he being prepared for to fight, and defeat Stellandra? He shook his head, and turned away.

Ready to go on his next mission.

* * *

**Think you had enough? Well, you're in for a treat! I am going to give you all a sneak preview of the Next installment. Hope you are all burning with enthusiasm!**


	20. Sneak Preview of The Dark Mandalorian

** SNEAK PREVIEW OF**

**THE DARK MANDALORIAN**

Satine slowly walked down the hall near her throne room, her head-dress glittering in the afternoon sun that shone through the stain-glass windows. Her blue eyes found a familiar face up ahead, and she instantly called, "Prime Minister!"

The older man turned and walked towards her. "Milady," He said, bowing.

"Prime Minister," Satine said, raising an eyebrow. "Is it true that Master Kenobi will be arriving shortly?"

"Yes," he answered, straightening slightly. "We have his room all set up and ready, so that he can go and search the surrounding areas for this Jedi he is looking for."

"Well," Satine said, as they walked to the throne room, "I trust that, after yesterday's disaster, there will be heightened security?"

"Yes milady," The Prime Minister said, his hands held behind his back as they walked into the massive throne room. Satine stared up at her throne, which shone whenever she sat on it, the golden glass gleaming in the light. Satine gave a sigh, as the Prime Minister turned to her. "Milady, I will greet the Jedi, don't worry."

"I hope so; I am in no mood just now for him and anything else right now." Satine sighed, before walking away from him. Just before she passed through the doors, she stopped, and said, "Make sure you show him his room, Prime Minister, and if he asks about me, I'm not in."

"Tactical milady," The Prime Minister laughed. That was a mistake, because Satine then said, "Glad I amuse you Prime Minister." He stopped instantly, and she turned and left. The Prime Minister just watched her go, feeling slightly ashamed for what he had said and done. He was ready to go and apologize, when a guard approached him. "Yes?"

"The Jedi has arrived sir."

The Prime Minister sighed, and said, "Show him in."

The last time he had seen Master Kenobi was a few months ago, when he was investigating accusations that Satine was building an army for the Separatists. He proved the Senate wrong anyway, and they were grateful that he had saved the Regency. Now, the man looked tired, as though he had a long trip, a shoulder bag, battered, was hung over his shoulder. His Jedi attire was clean though, and, as the Prime Minister walked towards him, hand extended, he realised how much older the man was looking. "Prime Minister," He said, his voice sounding almost as tired as he was.

"General Kenobi," The Prime Minister said, smiling at him. "I trust you had a pleasant trip?"

"Tiring, but yes," Obi-Wan answered, shaking his hand. He stared around, and the Prime Minister could tell he was looking for a greeting.

"I'm afraid she's unavailable just now." The Prime Minister told him instantly. "She has so much to do, as you've no doubt of heard; there's been an attack yesterday."

"I have heard." Obi-Wan said, as they walked out of the throne room down a corridor. "I fear that it may be Death Watch again."  
"Impossible," The Prime Minister said, shaking his head. "We sorted them out, we took care of them."

"I hope to prove that they are or have been taken care of." Obi-Wan said sadly, as they approached his room, which the Prime Minister had made sure was ready for him; he had heard that Kenobi lived with anything that was given, but he wanted to make sure that the Jedi was comfy and relaxed during his stay, without much trouble. "What about Pre Vizsla?"

"We took care of him," The Prime Minister said, taking out a key. "This is your room key, please don't lose this." He unlocked the door, and opened it, making it swing into the Jedi's room. "I will leave you to go and get sorted. I will send your servant to you in a moment."

"Thank you," Obi-Wan said, tiredly, "But I have no need for a servant Prime Minister. My needs are little."

"Nevertheless," The Prime Minister said, raising an eyebrow. "I'm sure you can find some use for him."

Obi-Wan shook his head, but the Prime Minister just handed him his key, and left him, standing in the doorway of his room, holding his bag that contained his clothes and a book he wanted to attempt to finish (He had started it a month before the War, and, now a year and a half on, still had not finished it). Sighing, Obi-Wan walked into the room, and closed the door behind him, before placing his bag on the double-bed, which was lined with blue, and a comfy mattress. Opening his bag, he placed his clothes into the drawers next to his bed, and pulled out his book, with the feather he used as a book mark still tucked in his last slot. He stared around his room.

A holo-vision was opposite his bed, with art-work hanging around the room. There was a small balcony that looked over the city, which was busy with life just now. Slowly, he pulled out his General Armour, and placed it in the wardrobe he had, along with a change of boots should he need them. There was a knock on his door, and he rushed to open it. R4 was standing there, beeping, with a young man that had light hair and golden eyes. "Master Jedi," The man said, "I found your droid."

"Thank you," Obi-Wan said, standing aside for R4 to enter, which he did, surveying the room excited. "And you are?"

"Kelvin." The man said, shaking his hand lightly. "If you need anything, you just need to give me a shout."

"I'll be sure to if need be," Obi-Wan said smiling. Kelvin bowed, and left him alone. Obi-Wan closed the door, and turned to R4, as he examined the chair that stood in the corner. "R4, look out for me, will you? I'm going for a bath."

R4 beeped, and turned his attention to looking at the door. Sighing, Obi-Wan wandered into the bathroom, and, taking note of the massive tub and shower-head, he slowly turned the taps on. The warm water rushed over his fingers, making him yelp slightly; he forgot how cold he was when he came. He laid out some towels for himself, and walked out to get his book, which was still lying on the drawers. He was going to enjoy a relaxing bath, no matter what.

* * *

Death Watch was busy with activity just now, as the leader stared at the lone Jedi he had managed to capture. She was a Togruta, old, but she had managed to take down some of his men already. The leader slowly approached her, but she didn't look up. "What can you tell me about this newcomer?"

"I don't know." She said, still staring at the ground. "I haven't been in the Order for a long time."

"Doesn't matter," The Leader said, "Do you recognise his Force Signature?"

"Yes, I do."

"Give me a name."

The Jedi looked hesitant at first, but the Leader shocked her with his electric rod, making her scream slightly. "Kenobi!" She screamed.

The Leader stared at her, before smiling. "So, you've decided to show your face on Mandalore once more Kenobi, and this time, you won't escape so easily!"

* * *

**Well, here we go! The next one will be up in a few weeks when I've written it. Hope you all enjoyed the second installment.**

** TimeXGeneralXTanya**


End file.
